The Dark World Of Pain
by Jinyxed Suicides
Summary: Romance Blood Tragedies and Kidnappings. Hermione in pain emotional and physical. Draco helps her and a friendship forms. The bond grows stronger and turns to an unstoppable love. Full of twists and turns. Nothing is what it seems in this story! FINISHED!
1. Trains

Disclaimer- Harry potter isn't mine!!

A/n my second fic! Please review after reading this! Read my other fic, To Love or Not t Love. I think that it was ok.

1

The blade made her leg red. The trail of blood seeped easily through the deep cut and down her thigh. "I hate you. I hate myself. Nobody ever thinks that a mudblood like me can amount to anything. Well, even if that bitch of a step-mom thinks that I'm a danger to her _precious_ husband… ugh! I hate them all. Parents. Who needs them anyways! I'll show them!" the blood still flowed down her leg as she wiped the blade with a towel and threw it into her suitcase. "I'll need that." Her name was Hermione Granger, A seventh year at Hogwarts and the Head Girl. Spotting her head girl badge, she grabbed it and pinned it to her black long sleeved shirt with a rugby dip in it. "Head girl. More like blade runner." She re-read her letter from the school and spotted the name under head boy. "Draco Malfoy. Figures. Ahh, but it will be just the thing that I need. A good yelling at too make me feel good. He can hurt me. I'll get him mad so that he will hurt me." Hermione slammed her box of dark makeup shades onto her desk and looked for the darkest one. "Where the hell is my deepest black one…" finally spotting it, she loaded her brush and packed it on her eyes. Her black eyeliner smeared a little, but she fixed it, and her sleek deep black hair was flowing over her shoulders. Her stepmother's voice rumbled up through the halls. "Hermione Granger get your fat ass out of this house right now or you will miss the train! Not that it would be a bad thing for you to suffer, it's just that I want your ugly bitch face out of here!!" Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered spell to make her trunk fit into her backpack. "Shut up bitch I'm leaving!" she threw on a pair of deep blue flares and a pair of sneakers before grabbing her backpack and stomping out of the apartment.

She stopped as she approached the barrier and whipped a nail filer out of her pocket. She leaned casually against the barrier and filed her black nails, sliding sideways onto the platform. Noticing that everyone in front of the Hogwarts express was happy, Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to Ron. One good push was all that was needed to send him flying ten feet to the next barrier. "Hey you bitch! Why don't you just—_Hermione???_" Hermione smirked and grabbed his hand to pull him back up to his feet. "How nice of you to notice, Ronald. Now if you excuse me I have a head girl's compartment to catch." She shot a twitch of her lips that _almost_ made it to a smile at Harry, and into her compartment. She sat there in her seat with her nail filer and filed away on her nails until they were bleeding. A simple spell made her nails grow back instantly. The compartment door slammed open and closed with a deafening bang. Hermione didn't move. She shot a nasty look at whoever busted into the room and then pretended to be scared. "Oh it's Malfoy. How nice it is to see you." Sarcastically she gave a little smile. Draco scowled. "Yeah nice to see you too granger. By the way nice to see that you're being black. Maybe my father would like that." Hermione frowned and touched the blade through the fabric of her backpack. "Wouldn't be so sure Malfoy." He rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. Hermione couldn't help staring at him. He was in black shorts and a white tee shirt. He didn't look too shabby. He caught her looking and gave her a death glare. Hermione only matched it and grabbed her cd player. The train started moving and Draco started drumming his fingers on the window. This was going to be a long trip.

Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye at Draco as the train swayed to a stop. He was reading some kind of book. After a closer look, Hermione realized that the book was upside down, and he was not reading. He seemed to be deep in thought. She had seen that look a million times. During the summer, she remembered sitting in front of a mirror for hours, staring at her face. Her hand rested on the blade in her bag again. She could feel the sharp blade even though the nylon was there. She closed her eyes and sighed. The conductor's voice echoed as Hermione leapt off the train and ran to a carriage, her bag in hand. Not expecting anyone to get into the carriage with her, Hermione pulled out the blade. "I can't take it anymore! I have to do it somewhere!" she pushed up her sleeves on her robe, and pressed the sharp edge to her upper arm. It only lasted a second because she threw the blade out the window so that it smacked into a tree. It stayed there, glittering in the sun until someone sat down in front of her. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione groaned and inspected her cut. "What granger, didn't see enough of me on the train?" she rolled hr eyes and used her wand to get rid of the cut. The blood stayed on her arm, and kept coming out of the now invisible cut. It flowed freely down her arm once more, leaving a red trail. Draco eyed her. "Granger, what did you do?" she could hear the curiosity in his voice. She also heard something that sounded a little like concern. "I fell." "No you didn't. What did you do?" she sighed and pointed to the tree with the glittering knife sticking out of it. "No way… Granger… you cut yourself…" *pause* "… why?" Hermione frowned and turned away from him. The carriage was moving down the hill very quickly. The ride only lasted about five seconds, and then they were rushing down to the great hall.

Dinner passed silently, with Draco shooting her worried glances from across the hall. On the way to their privet common room and dorms, he glanced at her again. "Wonder why she did it." He mumbled under his breath, not making it loud enough for her to hear, but she knew that he was talking. She shot him a quick glare before opening the portrait hole (Candy sticks). She went straight to her room without looking around. "Accio knife." The handle fizzed through the air and slowed to a stop in her palm. Pushing her robes up, she ran it over the cut that was already there. Once again, the blood was down her leg when someone grabbed her.

He stared at her intently and grabbed the blade. "Blastom" the knife turned blue and a little cloud of smoke appeared above it as it blew to tiny bits that could not be repaired. Draco took both of her wrists and sat on the red couch in the corner of her dorm room and looked at her eyes. But her eyes didn't look into his. They traveled from her red four-poster to her black carpet to her cherry dresser and to her white closet. They finally locked on his own and filled with tears. Without thinking, she dove into the boy's chest. Grasping him like hell, and crying her eyes out. With every sob, she told him everything. Everything from her stepmother's beatings to her father's beatings. She told him about the murder of her mother over the summer, and about how she abused herself with the knife. She cried until her eyes were dry. She grabbed her wand and tried to mutter a memory charm, but Draco was too quick. He grabbed her wand and stared at her. "You sound like me. My father does the same thing to me." Hermione twitched a small smile before getting up and sinking into her feather mattress. Draco walked over to her and loomed over her. "Hey, Hermione. Why don't we call it a truce and be friends for a while. We both have the same problem. It might help up if we were friends" he shrugged and looked at her again. She smiled for the first time in four months. "I'd like that, Draco." He smiled and went to her door. "Night, Hermione." "Good night, Draco." And for once, she got some sleep.

A/n Okay, so it's short. Yeah, I know what everyone must be thinking. It was a little bloody, and the relationship was rushed. Too bad ;-) I just want to get into their relationship so that I can continue the story! REVIEW! Do a simple hi. It would be appreciated. I need to know if I should write the next chapter. PLEASE! I BEG YOU TO! J Till next time


	2. Fuling the Fire

Disclaimer- no.

A/n thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I like this one more than the other. Don't worry though; I'm still going to update the other story. Back to the story!

To Love Someone You Hate- One of the best stories I have read. So sad… but so sweet *sob*.

Their Room- on of the most romantic stories; it's very cute! 

Terror in the Family Comfort in His Love- a very addictive story but I'm going to kill the author if they do not update sooner… (Just kidding! Don't get mad!!)

To Love or Not to Love- my other story, and it's not as good as this one.

A Dream of Reality & the sequel- the BEST fic that I have ever read! I love this story so you had better read it!

2

Her heart beat quickly, and cold sweat drenched her face. "It's only a dream. Forget it. It's only a dream…" The dream Hermione was trying to comfort herself as she ran through the damp halls in the slytherin's dungeon. "Wait my dear! Didn't you forget your knife? I thought that you threw it into a tree! Waiittttt! Hermioneeee!" Hermione was cornered. He raised the knife. Harry and Draco stepped out of the shadows and in front of Hermione. Her father didn't stop. He crashed the blade into their heads. They were gone. In a puff of blood red smoke, they vanished, but were clearly dead. "Now for you young lady…" The blade coming at her face. It was getting closer. A foot, an inch, a millimeter…

 Hermione screamed and sat up. She felt like she had just jumped into the lake in November. Shivering, she stood up, but she burst into tears. She had no comfort in the knife, and it wasn't there anyways. She sat next to the window and stared out at the stars. "Why me. Why can't I have a normal life??" She sighed and brought her head to her hands. "You can't because your parents are sick and you don't try to live up to it." Her head snapped up and she fell off of the seat by the window, landing with a big thump on the floor. "D… d… Draco?? But… I didn't see you come in!" He smiled and walked over to help her get back up. "I came in when you screamed. You didn't see me though. I'm there though, I always am to help my friends." Hermione smiled. "Wow. Thanks Draco." He shrugged and sat on the couch. "Why." Hermione looked uneasily around and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "Dream." He nodded. "And what else happened in this dream?" Hermione took a deep breath and told him all about the dream and how it seemed like reality. "That's why dreams suck, Hermione. They always seem real. I always take a dreamless sleep pill before sleeping. So that I don't have nightmares about my parents. My father beats on both my mother and me. We can't talk to him because he will use Crucico on us. It happened to me before, and let me tell you that it is not easily forgotten." His voice shook a little as he told her this. It was as though he had never told anyone before. "You never told anyone, did you Draco." He looked back up at her from his knees. "Never. You are the first to hear. He tries it every summer, but somehow I end up getting away. Last year I flew away on my broom. I can't even remember what I do to stay away!" Hermione let a few tears flow down her face. She felt so bad for him. She pulled him into a small hug. "Thanks for telling me. It's good to know that I'm not alone." Draco smiled from across the couch again. "Anytime, Hermione. Anytime." And he was gone. Out of the room. "6:00. I'll just be up now."

Making her way to breakfast that morning, Hermione and Draco were deep in a whispering conversation about how much they wanted to kill their fathers. They sat in the great hall during the meal and made another, more civil, conversation. "This year slytherins and the Griffindors have every class together! Oh, Harry and Ron are going to be mad… did you get your schedule, Draco?" she pointed to the stack and he nodded, showing her the paper.

Harry and Ron glared at Hermione from their table. "How could she? She is TALKING to MALFOY! Harry, we have to do something about her! We HAVE to!" Harry just glared. He said nothing as he watched her talking and smiling. She even laughed a few times. Why couldn't they make her do it when they saw her and talked to her the first five minutes that they saw her last week? One by one, sometimes two and two, everyone started leaving the table. Hermione's head turned to Harry, and she smiled and gave him a small wave. He noticed that she was not wearing any black makeup anymore, but still gave her a glare. She had a confused expression on as she left the table and walked through the halls. Harry rolled his eyes and stood to leave. "Long day ahead full of slytherins today Ron…" Ron groaned and they left the hall.

Her day continued on with losing five points in potions for dropping her book, and slept through most of history of magic. At dinner a letter landed on Hermione's plate. Her fork landed with a loud _Clank_.

Hermione-

We just wanted to wish you a happy year by sending you this letter and letting you know that if you ever come near us again. Your father and I are planning on having a child. Having a witch in the house is too much of a disgrace. Your father said to tell you that the only reason that you are still alive is because your mother loved you. He says that he never loved you. We have enclosed a knife in case you wanted to kill yourself.

Happy year, bitch.

Your father and your stepmother.
    
    She felt the tears well up, but she fought them. She forced them back down, and took the letter with a trembling hand. After skimming it, she grabbed her bag and ran to her room. She sat in the corner of the room, and watched to grow dark. Tears
    
     stained her cheeks as they dropped one by one to the floor. The sky changed colors slowly, settling on a deep shade of blue. She looked at the knife on the floor. She let it hang in her fingers. She brought the blade to her arm and lightly ran it down. A tingling pain swept over her arm. A few drops of blood fell to the floor, but she didn't feel fulfilled. She brought the blade to her shoulder to cut a deep cut, but the blade was gone.
    
    I'll always remember
    
    It was late afternoon
    
    It lasted forever
    
    And ended too soon
    
    You were all by yourself
    
    Staring up at a dark gray sky
    
    I was changed

Draco watched her leave the hall in a hurry. He saw two diamond like tears slither to the floor as she ran down the hall. As she turned down the hall, she shot him one last look.
    
    In places no one would find
    
    All your feelings so deep inside
    
    It was then that I realized
    
    That forever was in your eyes
    
    The moment I saw you cry

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He got up to run after her.

The moment that I saw you cry

He saw her crawling in through the door, and he could hear her slam her door closed. Draco had to keep her from hurting herself with that knife. That knife. _Knife._ He shuddered remembering every time that he saw her with the knife. He saw her salty tears as he thought about the blood. He wouldn't let her hurt herself. Not today. He quickly yelled the password and jumped through the door. Down the hall… door on the left… it was shut. He took the handle in his hand and hesitated. "What if she is dead?" he thought silently. He shuddered again and pulled the door open. She was sitting there, looking at the blade.
    
    It was late in September
    
    And I've seen you before 
    
    You were always the cold one
    
    But I was never that sure
    
    You were all by yourself
    
    Staring at a dark gray sky
    
    I was changed

He watched in horror as she grabbed it and let herself bleed. He saw that she was ready to practically cut her arm off. "Expelliarmus!" he muttered, clutching his wand. The knife flew back and into his hand. Muttering another spell and letting it go in blood red steam, he sunk to his knees next to Hermione. She turned to him, and let him see the tears come down once more. 
    
    In places no one would find
    
    All your feelings so deep inside
    
    It was then that I realized
    
    That forever was in your eyes
    
    The moment I saw you cry

He felt his own tears brush down his face, as she crawled into his lap. She clutched his robes and cried. 
    
    I wanted to hold you
    
    I wanted to make it go away
    
    I wanted to know you
    
    I wanted to make your everything, all right...
    
    .

He hugged her back, wiping her tears away with his fingers. He tilted her head up and gave her a sweet kiss, trying to make her tears go away. She wouldn't fight him, though. She didn't want to. He looked at her face again. It was full of pain, but he could see a little bit of love through her sad eyes. "They disowned me." She said quietly, letting more tears fall. He stared at her. The girl was so full of pain right now. He wanted to see her happy once more. To see her smile. She looked at him again. In his eyes he held pain too, but this pain was for her. Pain, sorrow, and love. 
    
    In places no one would find
    
    All your feelings so deep inside
    
    It was then that I realized
    
    That forever was in your eyes
    
    The moment I saw you cry

"I'm there if you need to talk, Hermione." Hermione hugged him. "Thank you, Draco." They drifted off into an uneasy sleep on the floor together.

A/n No. Not the end. Don't worry about it. I'll get more up, but I just had to put an emotional part in. There is more! By the way, the song that I used it Mandy Moore's Cry. Cool song, really. Please review!


	3. Knock Out

Disclaimer- no.

A/n Here it is! Chapter 3! Please review after reading. If you leave me your email, I will email you when I update. Thanks!

3

Hermione tried to roll over as she woke up. She could tell that it was morning, but she didn't open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she could feel something moving under her arm. She cracked open her eyes and froze, seeing Draco's sleeping form. Slithering out from under his grip, she rolled to the floor and tossed her tangled hair back. Memories of the night before trailed back into her memory. The letter and the knife. That was the biggest part of it that she could remember. Giving her hair one last toss, she trailed off to the bathroom for an early morning shower. Her wand lay forgotten on the counter as the hot water rolled over her cold and clammy skin before hitting the bottom of the shower with a thud. As Hermione finished her shower, she still felt the blood in her ears. "Accio coffee." She muttered, waiting impatiently for Draco to wake up. "Ugh! Draco! Wake up!" she tapped her foot and looked at the clock by the door. "It's 6:30! You need to get up!" He didn't move. She groaned and stalked into her room, being sure to kick the door open with a loud bang. Setting the empty coffee cup on her desk, she pulled her Hogwarts uniform over her small frame. A smart assed smirk formed across her lips when she muttered "enlargeo" at the coffee cup. It was now five times the normal size. That was pretty big. She smirked and put her plan into action.

Draco gave a loud yelp as ice-cold water hit his face. He felt the cold-water rush all down his body, and making him terribly cold. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione laughing like a mad woman, falling to her knees and clutching her stomach. "Hermione! That WAS NOT nice!" She only laughed harder. He muttered the drying spell and sunk down to his knees next to her. "Know what, I think that you should pay for that." He smirked and her eyes widened. "No. You were lat-HEY! STOP!" he started tickling her. She screamed and rolled around on the floor trying to avoid his hands. "Draco! Please stop it! Nooo!" He pinned her and stopped. She gasped for breath. "Don't do that again!" "What would you do if I did? Huh Miss know it all Granger?" She rolled over so that she was on top. "Hmm… I don't know… maybe this?" she lowered her mouth to his and gave a small kiss. Surprising her, Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, Hermione smiled at him and got up. "We're going to be late for breakfast." Smirking, she trailed away, swaying her hips the slightest way. "Damn Hogwarts robes…" he muttered, his eyes glued to her retreating figure. He let out a small groan and got up and dressed in his room. Five minutes later, the dorm was empty and Draco was walking to breakfast.

Hermione didn't see Draco the first class, but she couldn't get him out of her head. The way he talked, the way he smelled, and the way that he kissed her back were the top things on her list. Getting up as the bell sounded, she felt something smack into her ass. "Hey babe, you make the Hogwarts uniform look hot!" She whipped around to see Harry, grinning ridiculously. She slammed him up against the wall, and shocked him with her strength. "Don't ever touch me like that again, Harry Potter. I'm not a sex-toy. Leave. Me. Alone." He pulled out of her grip and glared at her. "God Hermione. PMS today?" he smirked and strolled off with a shocked Ron. After watching them walk and giving them death glares every time that they looked at her, she felt a hand clap over her shoulder. Draco smiled at her. "What was that all about? I saw you slam potter around… Don't do that to me… please…"  "Oh, Harry tried to put a move on me. No prob. I don't have a busted up wall for no reason at home." Draco gave out a small laugh and shook his head. Together, they went to lunch in the great hall, and both gave Harry a glare as they entered the room. Harry looked a little dangerous, but his face turned a light shade of pink when he saw Hermione. "Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-" Hermione held up her hand to silence him. Shaking her head, she made her way to the other side of the table and sat alone, staring at Draco, and barley eating.

Draco nodded to Hermione, and they both got up to leave the hall. Draco met Hermione just outside the doors, and they wandered down the halls for another two hours of DADA. The rest of the Griffindor house gave Hermione glares as she sat next to Draco. Rolling her eyes, Hermione focused on the lesson, but before she knew it, she was passing out and was sprawled out on the floor. She heard a yell that sounded like Draco. The voice was far away, and different. "Hermione!" she tried to talk. "D…" Her head made contact with the floor, and everything was black.

A/n sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up within the next week. REVIEW… or else. *Evil laugh* no. I like reviews. They are nice… ok. Thanks for reading and sorry that it is soo short. The next will be longer… promise. I didn't want to go into the next chunk, like the reviewers said. J


	4. Tripping to the Hospital Wing

Thank you reviewers! I didn't know it was that good of a story… J

4

Last time

Hermione focused on the lesson, but before she knew it, she was passing out and was sprawled out on the floor. She heard a yell that sounded like Draco. The voice was far away, and different. "Hermione!" she tried to talk. "D…" Her head made contact with the floor, and everything was black.

Draco watched, shocked, as Hermione's face paled and she slipped to the floor. "Hermione!" he yelled, jumping out of his chair. Her mouth opened for a second, but she couldn't talk. She hit the floor and was out cold. Draco kneeled down beside her and picked her up. He ran out of the room with her, after briefly speaking to Lockhart. "Thank god he's so gullible." Draco muttered under his breath and carrying Hermione to the hospital wing. About halfway there, he started to wonder why she passed out. Her arms felt clammy under the robe. Pushing up her sleeve, he gasped. Her arm was full of scars and had dried blood sticking to it. It was abnormally pale. The other arm was the same. He started running as fast as he could with her in his arms. "Blood loss! Oh shit! This isn't good!" When Hermione was safely in bed at the hospital wing and was being tended to by the nurse, Draco went to their dorm, not even thinking about bothering to go to class again. He pushed the door open to Hermione's room and looked around. He was nothing unusual except for a small pile of candies obviously sent to her from Harry as a way of saying 'forgive me.' A note was lying forgotten on her desk, but only had two words carefully written at the top, in red ink. 'Dear Draco,_'_ and at the bottom of the page a few more words. 'I think that I am falling in love with you.' Draco caught his breath in his throat. He couldn't believe her few words. He knew that there was something up when they kissed each other, but he had thought that it was the usual teenage hormones. "She can't be in love with me. She's hated me for six years." He shook his head and looked around her room some more, just to find out if it was true. After five minutes of looking, but not finding anything, he walked back to his room, and fell back onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Hermione woke at nine the next morning. She gave a loud moan, as a sudden rush of blood seemed to go to her head and make her feel dizzier than she had ever been in her life. She clutched the first thing that she could reach, and tugged it to her. Startled by a rather loud 'umf,' she snapped open her eyes. The world seemed to spin as Draco's pale face lit up next to her. "Hermione! You're awake!" his eyes brightened as she let out a small smile, but faded into sadness as she winced in pains going all over her. She let a small whimper escape her lips. Draco sighed, and stroked her cheeks. Hermione smiled weakly when he kissed her hand, but her eyes turned to fear when the nurse bustled over once more. "Drink this! Drink that! Bla bla bla!" Draco rolled his eyes, and she was asleep again.

It was about three thirty in the after noon four days later on when madam promfrey finally let Hermione leave with close orders to stay with Draco at all times, except for the usual changing and bathroom stuff. She even wanted them too sleep in the same room. "You don't have the right amount of blood yet! Still too little, and I want someone to be with you at all times! And _don't_ lock the bathroom door! I want him to be in there if you pass out again!!" Hermione rolled her eyes but agreed with the woman. Draco grinned and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek when she met him outside of the hospital wing's doors. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" His eyes were full of concern that she had never seen before. "Yeah, I think that I can walk… Okay…" (Fifty feet away from the wing) "Draco… a little help here!" Draco instantly held out his arms and grabbed her before she could fall. "Hermione, maybe we should go back to the nurse, now." "No! Draco, I'm fine! I'm just tired! Let me sit for a second. I'll be fine… just fine… absolutely good…" Sitting down she tilted her head back to the cold stonewalls, and listened to Draco slide down to the floor next to her. "Hermione-" he began, but Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips to shut him up. "I'm fine, Draco. No need to fuss over me. I'm not a ferret, you know." She smirked at his blushing face. "Can you help me up?" Draco nodded, and helped pull her to her feet. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder, and his other hand went around her waist as they hobbled to the head dorm.

After another two almost falling incidents, they were outside of their dorm. Gently, Draco let Hermione down on the couch and sat next to her. She tilted her head onto his shoulder and sighed. An owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter and a package on Hermione's lap. She just stared at it as the owl screeched and flew out the window. "Open it, Hermione. It's for the best…" She barely nodded as she slowly eased the paper off. A silvery knife tipped onto her lap, ripping her robes and drawing a few drops of metallic blood. Hermione whimpered a little and grabbed the knife. Draco jumped, unsure of what she would do with it. Hermione let a small smile pierce her lips as she chucked it out the window and made it explode with her wand. She smiled, and tossed the letter into the fire. She didn't want to look at the words. Lying back down on the couch with her head in Draco's lap, she fell asleep.

The sun poured into the dorm as he stirred a little. He opened his eyes slowly to see Hermione's sleeping face. "She's so beautiful…" he muttered, tracing her jaw line. Hermione mumbled something and stretched, accidentally punching Draco rather roughly in the jaw. "Ow! Fuck!" he half-yelled, making Hermione jump and grab him for support. They both ended up on the floor, and both ended up yelling, "Ow!" when they crashed on the floor. They just laughed and headed down to breakfast, happy to be with each other again.

A/n okay! That was the 4th chapter! REVIEW! I'm getting a little tired of writing it, but oh well. Some people have to be reminded! ::wink::


	5. Hermione's Letter

A/n Thanks for reviewing!

Firey fairy: Yes, its possible… I think…

Evil Fire Witch: I know that Harry was OOC, but think of it as teenage hormones… J

Sex Angel: I can't really write steamy scenes. It's hard if you haven't experienced them J

Sk8er girl: I won't stop writing it! Don't worry!!

Kawii Nem, Natasha & ffSL: wow… someone thinks that my writing is good…

Potter stalker: did you want gruesome? Whoops. Oh well. J Where is the sneak peek? J

5

Harry glared at Draco and Hermione as they walked in through the double doors, laughing like mad. When Hermione turned to him and gave a glare, Harry matched it. "I'll have to do something about her…" he muttered to himself, careful to make sure nobody heard him.

Hermione flipped. The rain was hitting her window. "Ugh… déjà vu…" she muttered, throwing her covers off and starring up at her ceiling. The door to her room creaked open slowly, and Draco's head popped in. Seeing her awake, he lay down next to her and sighed. "The ceiling is interesting, isn't it herms." She gave him a light punch on the stomach and laughed at him when he yelped a little from shock. "Yeah, it was until you came in." she sat up, leaning on one elbow, and letting her hair fall down across her shoulder. He smiled and reached up to her arm. A look of suspicion crossed her face a second before he pulled her down into a kiss. The alarm started beeping suddenly, blasting through the cold room. "Hermione it's time to get UP! And start a new DAY! Get UP! Breakfast is WAITING!" Hermione moaned and bashed the clock on the top, making it stutter before shutting up. Draco sighed and stood up to stretch. "Come on Hermione, we have breakfast in an hour." She hit the floor while trying to roll out of her bed, and slowly got up, grumbling about how dumb breakfast was, until she realized that it was Friday. "Draco! It's FRIDAY! We didn't have to get up until 9:00!" Draco chuckled and sunk down next to her. "So? You get to spend more time with me if you're up earlier." "Point taken… but still. I needed my beauty sleep!" Draco shrugged and put two hands on her hips. "But you're beautiful enough! I don't want other people taking _my_ Hermione!" Hermione laughed and kissed him. They sat until they heard a rustling noise. Hermione tried to cover up the noise with a moan, but was too late. Draco heard it. They both looked up to see a white owl swooping in through the window.

She landed with a heavy thump on Hermione's trunk, and clapped her beak impatiently. Draco looked at the owl with an orange envelope in it, and took a step to it. It snapped angrily at him, and flew to Hermione, resting on her shoulder until she took the letter. Reading it over, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Draco," she said, her voice quivering. A single tear dripped from her eye and made small splatter on the floor. Draco looked at her confused and hurt. He took a step to her with his arms outstretched. Hermione turned away, another tear falling. "Please Draco, just go. I need to think about something." "Hermione…." "GO…"  Draco was stubborn and stepped to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Draco, PLEASE! GO! I need to THINK for a while! I'll… I'll come to you when I need you…" He sadly nodded and slowly backed out of the room, his eyes had a hurt expression in them. 

**Hermione-**

**I'm sorry to tell you this, but I caught Draco cheating on you. I'm sorry. He was in the library with Pansy Parkinson. Please come to the Astronomy tower as soon as you get this letter to talk to Ron and me about this. We want to know about your relationship so that we can maybe find out a little about Draco and how he had treated you and stuff. We miss you.**

**Love From,**

**Harry**

**Ps- the astronomy tower because nobody can eavesdrop there.**

Hermione peeked out of her room to see that Draco was in the bathroom, and crept out quickly. She snuck out of the portrait hole just as she heard a toilet flush, and ran down the hall. She stopped running when she climbed 3 staircases, and quickly walked the rest of the way to the tower. She didn't think twice as she opened the door to see Harry was turned around and looking out over the grounds. She stepped in, her eyes on his back, and of the maudrer's map, which lay in the center of the small table. The figure labeled _Draco Malfoy_ was heading out of the dorm. She was just getting suspicious when Harry turned around "Thanks for coming, Hermione. Now then-" she gasped as he whipped out his wand and locked the door. He put a silencing charm on the room, and laughed at her horrified face. "Didn't think twice before coming, did you." He laughed a cold laugh, and took a step to her, his wand raised.

A/n dun dun du! So sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been O.O.T and I could not write. Sorry. Feel free to leave any ideas in your review. I'll try to add them into my story if they are not that bad!


	6. The Astronomy Tower

5

Harry stepped forward, his wand raised. Hermione drew back a step towards the door. "Harry! What's wrong with you??" she screamed as his bright green eyes narrowed to dark slits. He stopped and twirled his wand, his eyes still narrowed. "You know perfectly well what's wrong." He said slowly. Letting her catch the evil dripping from his words, and waiting for it to sink in. Hermione looked into his narrowed eyes. Mustering all of her strength, she stared. "Truth be told, Parkinson never loved Malfoy," he started to walk in a slow circle around her, his eyes barring down on her back. She took in a sharp breath as he came around her other side, still having a torturous look on his face. "Your just to damn gullible." At that second, his wand came slashing down, a whoosh of wind following it. A blast of dark yellow light came from the wand and formed thick, snake like cords around her legs, waist, arms, and mouth. She tried to scream, but couldn't get the strength she needed. Harry laughed again, his voice cold, and went to the other end of the room to peer out the window.

            Draco ran along the corridor, in Hermione's tracks. He could hear her footsteps about 30 feet away, but his eyes were narrowed and he was having a hell of a time trying to keep his invisibility cloak from falling off. He heard a door click shut ahead of him and rounded the corner into the astronomy tower. "Dear god what's wrong with her!" He sprinted to the door but hesitated before opening it. It was a good 5 minutes that he stood there, looking at the handle, before he heard a faint popping noise thirty feet up. Snapping out of his confused terror, he slammed the door open and charged up the stairs.

            Harry sulked at the other end of the room for a minute after he watched the sky. The midnight blue had a streak of red in it, and thick clouds hid the stars. Hermione closed her eyes, terrified of what he might do to her. She heard a clank and waited for a blow. Peeking out through the slits of her eyes, she saw him looking through a book. His face twisted into an evil smile, and Hermione trembled as he turned to her, his wand raised. He muttered a spell, one that Hermione's ears blocked out, but she heard the bang. It shook the walls, and if she wasn't suddenly absorbed in pain, she would have known that wind was rushing around her. She clenched her eyes closed and tried to scream. Throbbing pains looped through and around her head, clenching and pulling, while stabbing pains, much like those of the knife that she had befriended during the summer, grabbed at her arms and legs. The ropes tightened over her arms and legs turning her skin redder than it was. Harry laughed.

            Draco half tripped, half ran up the stairs. He heard a whoosh and air came blasting out at him through the closed door. He heard laughing, and a strained scream. He saw yellow lights peeking out from under the door and waited for a blow. Shaking his head, he ran faster and ripped the door open. "_Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!_" Draco bellowed, aiming his wand at a laughing Harry. Harry's wand came whizzing to Draco, and Harry froze before falling back to the floor. He made strained attempts to talk as Draco hurried over to Hermione and undid her ropes. She was sobbing in pain and sorrow. She had red marks all around her. Draco turned to Harry, furious, and muttered another spell at him, to make Harry follow them while they walked. He ran back to Hermione and hugged her sobbing body to him as he strained to help her to her feet. Hermione cried out and fell limply back to the floor, crying even harder. He picked her up, and headed to the door, Harry floating stiffly behind him. He flung the door open, and ran down the steps. He took a right, a left, two staircases down and another left. He lost track of where he was going.

            Draco pounded on the hospital wing door, and screamed for help. A grumpy looking Madam Pomfrey came to the door, curlers in her hair and nightgown hidden under a thick white robe. "_Mr. Malfoy!!_ Your PRANK will give you a week's worth of- MY GOODNESS! Bring her inside dear. Hurry now!" She opened the door wider and waited for all three of them to come in. She summoned Dumbledor at the fireplace, with the help of some fluu powder, and then went to tend to Hermione. Dumbledor arrived, hot chocolate in hand, and went immediately to Draco. He started explaining what he had seen. "But professor, I didn't see it all! I only saw when I came inside! I was following Hermione, see, because I heard he rush out of the dorm and wanted to see what was going on that made her have to leave so quickly. Dumbledor nodded. "Well my boy, we will just have to wait until Miss Granger is ready to tell us what happened. From the looks of it, it might not be for a while.  Please calm down. Mr. Potter," he paused and turned to a very sick, rather evil looking potter. "You will be suspended from this school for attacking another student. You will spend the night in…" he thought for a second. "An empty classroom. I will clear it and get you a bunk. Thank you, Draco." He stood and left with Harry floating behind him now. Draco sighed, and went to sit next to a sleeping Hermione. Every few seconds another tear would come down her cheek. He took her hand. It was unusually warm. "I love you, Mione." He whispered, kissing her cheek. He set his head down on the edge of her bed, and went to sleep.

A/n

Hope that you enjoyed my "fighting scenes" BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing!!

Please review and tell me how good/bad/horrible my story is! Thanks! I have the rest of this story planned out, and you can expect a sequel to this story. Don't worry though- this part isn't going to be done for a while!!! Also, if you want a sequel to my other story, review that one and tell me. Thanks!!

GerHPfa


	7. The Secret

6

Hermione had been sleeping for three days. Not once did Draco leave her side. Once or twice and hour, Hermione would stir and his hopes would raise that she would wake up and this would all be over. But every time that she came close to waking up, she would drift back unconscious. Draco let his gaze rise from Hermione and out across the sky. He watched it go from blood red to a deep gray. The door clicked open and he felt a shuffle of footsteps cross the room. He turned to see who was there, but relaxed when he saw that it was only the nurse. She nodded to him and kept working with Hermione. Resting his chin in his hand, he looked at the forest again. Something about it kept forcing him to look at it. After a few seconds, something shining winked at him from between the trees. Confused, he looked even harder. It winked again. The door opened again, and a hand rested on his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, I know that you are content on staying until Miss Granger wakes, but you must go. We will inform you immediately If she wakes, but please, don't come back until tomorrow. You wont have to go to classes, just come back in the morning." Draco nodded, and gave Hermione a quick glance. Her normally creamy skin was paler than his had ever been, and her eyes were closed, dark circles under them. He shuddered and trudged out of the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Draco wandered around outside. He kept looking back at the forest, seeing that shining wink. A half hour of sitting at the lake, thinking, made him restless. Standing up, he faced the forest. The winking was brighter, and bigger. Casting a quick look around, he ran to the woods. His eyes glued to the flash, he jumped over tree stumps and fallen logs, rocks and "animal" droppings until he found himself at a waterfall with rocks all around it and a flashing light at the top. Draco looked all around the side of the waterfall's rocky sides for the easiest way up. Unfortunately, it was about a hundred feet up and extremely difficult to get up, but that didn't stop Draco. About sixty feet up, his robes caught on a rock and tore at the knees, but Draco kept going. When his hands touched the final rock and he pulled himself up onto the ledge, he saw what had been flashing. It was a large caldron with a swirling diamond like substance in it. Twirling and spinning, bubbling every so often, it was quite obvious what this was: A pensive. Looking at the side of the caldron, he saw the initials, HG on the side. He watched as his face rose to the surface, but it was him seven years ago, as a first year. He shuddered as he watched the boy version of himself knock an eleven-year-old Hermione out of the way. The liquid swirled, and Draco leaned closer. Before he could help himself, he was diving, or being pulled, he couldn't tell, into the memories of Hermione.

Draco landed softly in the second year Griffindors dorm rooms. Hermione was lying on the bed, crying. Ginny Weasley walked in, and kindly put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco felt a sickening twist in his stomach. Ginny's voice was sickenly caring and fake. Moving closer his listened to Hermione's gulps for air as she cried out "MUDBLOOD! And how could they not care!! I'm a MUDBLOOD!" Draco winced at the name. He felt the floor leave him and he was now on the quiditch field, watching himself. "Shut up Mudblood." He watched Harry and Ron's faces twitch, like they were going to smile, before going red. Hermione's face was just confused. Ron pulled out a broken wand. "Why you-" He fell again. This time he was looking at himself as he was. He was sleeping on a couch, and Hermione in the corner. She was holding a huge cup, and her breath. She tiptoed over to him, and dumped it all over. He yelled and sat up. They both laughed and fell down, Hermione crying from laughing so hard. "This is what we looked like?" Draco muttered. Her face was bright and happy, and so was his. There was not a trace of her past on her skin, and his eyes were a bright gray, not dark and uninviting anymore. The floor turned one last time.

He was in the astronomy tower. He watched the reenactment of the attack, up until he saved her. His head felt heavy, and his whole vision started to shake. "Draco…" the faint whisper was hardly audible to him. "Draco… Please… Draco…" he looked around, but Hermione was crying. She was not saying anything. "Draco… Please come back…. Come back Draco…" He closed his eyes, shutting out the scene in front of him. "Draco come back… Draco… Come back to me… Come to the hospital wing…" When he opened them again, everything was frozen, and swirled. He was falling back to the forest. He opened his eyes, and was looking into the caldron.

Gripping the caldron tightly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A voice inside of him kept repeating the whispers. "Draco come back…" He sighed and stretched. Taking one last look at the caldron he started to climb back down. "Ah screw this. Accio firebolt" He muttered, resting on a ledge. A few seconds later, he flew back down to the forest edge, and was flying up the hill. Staying close to the ground he rounded the corner of the castle and was at the balcony of His room. He hadn't even looked at Hermione's room. He tossed his broom in the corner and ran down the hall to the hospital.

"Miss Granger is not here. She woke and went back to her room." The nurse informed Draco as he skidded to a stop in front of her outside of the hospital. "WHAT? Dumbledor said that he would tell me if she woke!!" "Yes, well, we couldn't find you! She woke up just seconds after you left." Draco nodded. "Thank you!" and spun around. He didn't stop running until he was just outside of his dorm. Taking a deep breath he muttered that password and went inside. The door to Hermione's room was open and he sighed. She was sitting on her bed, looking at a book of ancient spells. She turned and looked at him, worried, when he came in.

Draco gave her a big hug and kissed her when she smiled at him.  She went limp in his arms and started to cry. "So… you found out my secret…" Draco nodded. Hermione sniffed. "I knew that you would, though. You had to. And now, you know how to hear me call to you. I read about it in this book." She showed him the book. "What does it do besides call to people?" Draco asked her, flipping through the pages. "It only calls to the one that you're meant to love." Draco smiled at her. "That figures. I should have known that…" Hermione gave a small laugh. "I love you." Hermione whispered. "I love you too." They fell asleep on her bed, thinking about the spell, the pensive and about how Hermione was okay now. But they didn't think that something was wrong. Just when things get better, something has to go wrong.

A/n

Ok about the pensive thing- I know that they were suppost to take the time to do the whole wand thing and how could she of used the pensive if she was unconscious, but just _pretend_. Even I don't know how she did it. She's a witch though. She knows. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! Thanks!! THANK YOU to all the reviewers to the last chapter *blows kisses* I love you guys!!****

GerHPfa


	8. Amandemor A curse

8

A/n I messed up the chapter numbers, so this is really eight, not seven. I'll fix the other chapters as soon as I can. Anyways, Thanks reviewers soo much! I love all of you guys! This chapter has A LOT of info that will be VERY important later. It might be a LITTLE confusing at first, but read it ALL and you will get it ^-^ Review… or else… *threatens with toothpick*

            Hermione was reading her spell book in their common room when Draco came out of the shower. "Amandemor… I wonder what this is…" she muttered to herself as she flipped the page. Draco froze. He had heard of this spell. Suddenly it hit him. "That's a very powerful dark spell. Only those with major dark powers can perform it." Hermione turned, suddenly interested. "Well? What can it do?" Draco shifted his weight uncertainly. "Well… It was kept secret until about 1507 when some wizard had it preformed incorrectly on him, and it didn't quite work." Hermione nodded. "But what can it _do_?" "Ahm, I uh, forgot." He dashed off to his dorm and Hermione turned back to the book. "I wonder what it can do… Guess I'll find out." Looking back at the book, she began to read on. 

"The Amandemor Curse was discovered in about 1300 bc. It was named after the witch who discovered it, Amande Mor (the name). This witch was the Queen of Blackness at the time, the early dark lord. Her slaves were only allowed to eat the dead animals and mainly people that the curse was used on (Deatheaters). The Queen was a very powerful witch, with even greater powers than the modern lord (the ink here was blacked out very badly, for you could still see hints of the V, l, d, and t in Voldemort.) The curse's knowledge and damage cannot be attained in a book such as this one. Only through the man who discovered this curse from the silence of the Dark Circle, (Tomi S. Fallen) will a reader be able to get information. Chapter 7, Healing charms"

Sighing, Hermione threw the book down on the table. She might never know what this curse would do. This book, after all, was from the restricted section of the library. "Ugh! What does the friggen curse DO?!" she moaned in frustration. Draco walked out of his room, his black robes on over black pants and a deep blue long sleeved shirt. "Having fun sweetie?" he grinned, and got a smack in the face with a pillow. "Draaaacoooooo!" Still laughing he picked up the book to see what she had found out about the curse. Reading, his face fell. "So you're probably itching to know ALL about the curse, aren't you…" He sighed and leaned back into the sofa, closing his eyes. Visions of his father and Voldemort surrounded him.

"Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy. You must have heard the tale of the Amandemor curse long ago." _No I haven't you son of a bitch why don't you explain it to me_ Draco blinked. "No… sir… Please tell me… I want to learn as much as I can from you your honor." Draco bowed his head a little. Voldemort laughed a high, evil laugh. "I can read your mind. Do not forget that. Crucify!" Draco withered on the ground, twitching and screaming, unable to see through his now swollen eyes. He tried to cry, but no sound came out. Suddenly, it stopped. _GOD DAMN!_ The pain washed over him once more. _MOTHER FU-_ That was all. "AVADA KEDAV-" he saw a green light beginning to swell at the tip of Voldemort's wand before his feet left the ground, and he was plunged into a trash can at a wizard "Macy Donald- The muggle Humburger" he got a few stares from the witches and wizards in the shop, but he cried out in happiness and kissed the base of the trash can, getting "sweetie's sour sauce" shoved up his nose. He groaned, and sat up.

"Draco!!! HELLO?? IS THERE ANYONE IN THAT RIDICULOUSLY BLONDE HEAD OF YOURS?!" Hermione was waving her hand in his face, and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Huh? What? Who… oh hi Mione." She sighed. "FINALLY! I've been screaming for ten minutes!! What was going on in there?" Draco looked distant again. "OH not AGAIN!" she groaned and put her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Absent mindedly, he put his hand on her stomach and still stared off. "He tried to kill me…" he muttered. "Huh?" he looked down at the girl. "Never mind. Let's go to breakfast. I'm _starving!_" Hermione sighed (once again) and slowly got to her feet. She gave Draco a worried look before they headed out the door.

Three days later, they waved good-bye to the first and second years as they watched them trudge down the stairs and to Hogsmead to catch the eleven o'clock train to London. Dumbledor had specifically told them to stay this year for Draco's own safety, (no hints) and besides, where would Hermione go? They had both agreed, and had done their "week before Christmas" duties of watching the students leave and wandering around the castle. The Christmas decorating had been going on, and even Snape got into the mood. For once, his dungeon halls were flooded with black candles burning red and green flames, and the windows that were black with grit and slime, were now red and green with grit and slime. The wildest room was the transfiguration room, and most beautiful was the great hall. The transfiguration room no longer had desks and chairs, but a sleigh, reindeer, and a fat man that would walk around the room bumping into walls and saying, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" and scaring Draco half to death when Lockhart stupidly left the door open and let him into Draco's dorm.  The great hall looked fabulous with red and green streamers hanging magically from the walls, and real faeries giggling and tip toeing around the candle chandeliers that hung low over the table. The five tables were gone, and all that remained was a small, round table with crackers that would come up whenever one was taken. Pure white snow trickled down from the ceiling and a snowman walked around throwing snowballs at the professors and tickling Hermione whenever she walked by. Too bad Draco thought that it was creevy, because he jumped on it and started beating the crap out of it the first day. Hogwarts was seriously in the Christmas mood, and there was still a week to go.

On the second day of being free from all of the students, Lockhart ran into the great hall, trying to mimic Quarrel in Draco and Hermione's first year. (A.n Come on now, play along ^^) "HARRY POTTER!! IN THE DUNGEON!! Just thought that you should know…" thump. Draco froze in his seat, and Hermione paled severely, and looked on the verge of passing out as she shook violently. "Teachers, we must go contain him! Hermione, Draco, lock the doors to the hall, and get to the high table. Go to the room behind the wall. Lock that door and don't come out until we come get you. Hurry now!! We will send food up if we don't catch him in the next hour. Teachers! This way!" Dumbledor, clearly in a panic, hurried out the door to the hall with all the teachers in tow. As soon as he was out, Hermione whimpered and locked the door with a spell that even alohamora couldn't be used to unlock with.

Sitting in that little room for hours, they summoned books from their rooms, which passed right through the walls, and they relaxed. Hermione re read the information about the horrible curse, Amandemor. "What the hell does it do?!" Draco closed his eyes and leaned a little more on Hermione. He knew that this conversation would come. "Draco. Tell me NOW what the hell this curse does!" Draco sighed and looked into her eyes. He had to tell her. Now.

A/n Whew. I really needed a new idea to get Harry back into the story for a second, so I guess that was what is best. Don't flame me over the stupid Lockhart thing!! ^^

It was my best idea!! Ok REVIEW!! There is SO MUCH left to the story! Don't worry about it! If you _HAVE_ to have something in this story, go ahead and tell me in your review and I will do the best I can to fit it in. Thanks SO much to all my reviewers! Btw- check out my newest story! Its pretty good… maybe… It has a lot of flashbacks though. I'll update soon! Don't worry!


	9. Mixing Spiders, Sounds, and Sandwiches

A/n Check out my friend's story if you like Ron/Hermione:

Try Again by SnWfLaKeSwEeTy.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!! 

9

Draco didn't want to tell Hermione about Amandemor, but he had no choice. Those cinnamon eyes were boring into his, begging him to tell her everything. "The Amandemor curse is a dark curse, but you already knew that. You basically know everything about it, just not what it does. It's worse than Avada Kedavra. The spell… it… it causes the person's body to lurch in pain as it sucks up all of your life, very slowly. Your mind knows what is going on, but your body can't stop it. Death happens in just a week. First, the feeling in your arms and legs starts to fade. On the second day, the feeling spreads up your whole body. Your face feels like it is on fire, and you watch as your hands burn off; the fingers, the hand, the arm, and the shoulder. After six days, you have no arms or legs, and your heart…" he shuddered. "Your heart begins to swell. It swells and then it… then it…" Hermione gripped his hand, her eyes wide in terror. "It bursts. Just like a balloon! And your just, dead!" Hermione shuddered now, and looked down at the floor. "Is there any counter-curse?" she asked, looking at the carpet. "None that I know of. Maybe there is one, it just hasn't been discovered yet." Hermione nodded, and stared into the fire.

The hours ticked by. Neither of them spoke much after Draco explained the curse, but Hermione knew that was what he thought about. At about two in the morning, a scratch came from within the fireplace. "Draco? What was that??" Draco listened, but nothing happened. "Must be the wind or something." Hermione nodded, and went back to just sitting there. The scratch came again, and again. "Draco…" a shadow emerged from the fire and rolled out across the room, stopping at the coffee table in the middle. The light in the room was very dim, but this shadow was even darker than the one that the dancing flames made. They heard the sound of screaming somewhere deep within the walls, but it sounded close. Hermione, her eyes wide, pulled her wand out. "Lum-" The shadow began to move into the light. It was then that they realized that there were millions of legs. The shadow moved into the light. There were hundreds of them. "Spiders…" Draco whispered, his voice having a tinge of fear in it. Hermione peered closer and looked at the hairy legs. "Those are not just any spiders… those are poisonous tarantulas… they only come from deserts in America, but if they are shipped from America and are raised right, they will reproduce at a shocking rate…" Draco shifted uneasily. Twenty more spiders were scurrying in from under the door and through cracks in the wall. "Draco!!! LET'S GO!" Hermione screamed. "Lumos!" a light erupted from the tip of her wand, and the spiders scurried away from it. "Lumos!" Draco repeated. They ran to the mantle on the fireplace. Grabbing some fluu, Draco thrust it into the flames. He thought a second. "Follow me." She nodded, and watched him step into the fire. "MALFOY MANOR!" the spiders closed in closer as soon as Draco's wand light was away, but Hermione grabbed fluu, and jumped into the flames. "MALFOY MANOR!" she started to spin, and watched the spiders disappear.

Draco and Hermione met up just outside of the fireplace. "We have to owl Dumbledor." Draco stated, looking around his home. Hermione, too flabbergasted to say anything, managed an "Mmm hmm" before going back to ogle at the hall. "Hermione? This way." They had just started to move when Mrs. Malfoy came into the room, her wand out. "Perfectas Totalus!" she cried, and with a small crash, both Draco and Hermione had fallen to the floor. "Mmmmhhhh!!! Mmm Mmm!" Narcissa came around the sofa to see who she had petrified. "Oh! So sorry dear!! Clerenda! Oh, dear, who is your friend here?" Draco, rubbing his head, put his arm around Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, Mum. She's the Head Girl, and my girlfriend." Narcissa cocked her eyebrow. "Trying to get alone, eh?" she chuckled. "I've been there too. Trying to escape the teacher's gaze?" Draco went bright red, along with Hermione. Narcissa could feel the heat coming off of them. "N…no mum… We were attacked by spiders while we were locked in the great hall and crazy potter was running around the dungeons trying to kill Mione!" "… Sure…" "SERIOUSLY MUM!!!!" Hermione was still red, but felt a tinge on her head. Reaching back, she pulled a big, hairy, dead spider from her hair. "EWW!! Gross!!!" she cried. "Proof, mum, that we were attacked by spiders!" Narcissa sighed. Couldn't he take a joke?? Narcissa walked back to the study, leaving the couple to themselves. "Right then. Let's go find my eagle." Draco stalked down a dark hall to the right of them, his shoes thumping heavily on the stone floor.

After mailing a brief letter explaining their whereabouts, Draco went to his mother to ask for some clean clothes for Hermione. Hermione was in Draco's room, exploring his bookshelves. There were about fifty dark art's books, and fifty for her to read. Grabbing one book,"the history of the Lords," Hermione settled back stomach down on Draco's bed.

Amande Mor, born in 1477 BC discovered a hundred spells, charms and curses that have now been forbidden in certain parts of Britain. While 50 of her charms remain in use today, the other 50 have been banned on account of the numerous deaths caused by them. The Anandol Curse works the same way as the Dementor's Kiss, but sucks the soul of the creature out through the chest. Other spells, charms, and curses include-" 

The door clicked open, and Draco walked in with a small pile of clothes. He chuckled when he saw Hermione sprawled out on the bed, reading. "Figures." He muttered, tossing the clothes into the corner and sitting down next the Hermione. Stroking her deep brown tresses, he read with her. It wasn't until Hermione's whole bottom side went numb and she had to flip over that she realized that he was there. "Hey, I was reading that!" Draco said, as the book turned away from him. Hermione sat up and screamed. "Oh, it's you." She muttered, standing up and stretching. "What time is it?" Draco looked over at the clock on the wall. "Quarter after five." Hermione nodded and looked at the clock. It was just like the Weasly's clock, only it had the time in the corner and there were three other hands; Being Tortured, Dark Arts, and Hogwarts. Hermione cocked her head with interest as Narcissa's went from Home to Traveling, and then settled on Hogwarts a few seconds later. "Draco, your mother is at Hogwarts," He shrugged and fell back onto his bed with a light thud. Hermione sighed and walked into the bathroom.

Draco closed his eyes when Hermione left the room and shook his head. A thick rumbling noise made his eyes open in a flash and his head snap up. A low roar, like one who is in pain, erupted from the highest floor. The sound bounced off the shaking walls, and was full of agony. Draco stood up and grabbed the door, which was not moving. He saw the Walls shaking, and Hermione came out of the bathroom and put her arms around his neck and cuddled into him. "Do you hear that?" Draco whispered as the roar ceased and the only sound that could be heard was Draco's beating heart. "Hear what?" Hermione whispered into his neck, closing her eyes. Draco shuddered as he heard another clank and a dull whoosh. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, dinner will be soon." They left the room and trudged down the stairs to the huge kitchen and looking for some food. An owl swooped into the kitchen and landed on Draco's shoulder. Taking the green envelope with the Hogwarts seal on the back, Draco hastily opened it.

Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger- After your departure, the teachers and myself were able to capture Harry Potter in the sitting room that you were staying in. Mr. Potter has been transported to Saint Mingo's Hospital for the Mentally Damaged, and will not be returning to school this year. As for you two, Narcissa Malfoy and myself have granted you permission to stay at the Malfoy Manor until one day before the end of the holidays. On January 1st, please take the Knight Bus back to Hogsmead, and there will be a carriage there at 9:00 pm. Happy Holidays! Albus Dumbledor- Headmaster 

Hermione let out a squeal of happiness and gave Draco a huge hug. "We get to stay! Harry's gone mad! We get to stay!!! YAY!!" Draco, wide eyed from how crazy Hermione was acting, backed up a few steps. Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed a turkey sandwich from the counter and began to chew on it. Draco, mimicking her, let his thoughts wander back to the sound. Why hadn't Hermione heard it too? As if one cue, the crashing sound occurred, and Hermione must have heard it too, for her sandwich was now lying across the floor. "Wha…what was that??" she cried, looking around. The screams came back and they bolted out the door. Draco ran upstairs, Hermione following him. The screaming rose and fall and as he ran, Draco could swear it was getting louder. Taking turns and checking every room, nothing was found yet.

They came face to face outside the stairs to the attic, and the screaming was as loud as ever. Nodding, they whipped out their wands and reached to the door, the screaming persisting. They turned the handle, and the screams were gone. Groaning, Draco closed the door and stalked back to his room, his robes winking in the candlelight. Hermione followed, listening to the swishing noise that her robes made as she walked around the corners in Draco's shadow. Draco opened his room's door and flopped down on the bed, as Hermione came into the room and flopped down next to him. "Some day, eh?" Draco muttered. "Yeah, some day." Draco sighed and closed his eyes, while Hermione let hers stay open for a second. Just before sleep drifted over her and she fell asleep, the door closed, and an odd shuffling noise could be heard through the darkness. 

Something was in the room with them.

A/n Happy Turkey Day!! I'll try to update one day between the 28th and 1st.

 Thanks to: Cariel, Kelly, Joanna, Demon Wolf, CrystallineLily, Draco's one and only, song*breeze, JamieGirl, Ethereal, not sure yet.

 Special thanks to: makeway4ducklings (Thanks for asking!! That was really sweet of you to think of the author!!)

Thanks soo much for reviewing everyone! Remember that you can leave ideas, even though I have a good one about where this is going!! *Notice* I don't know if I will make a sequel to 'To love or not to love' because I don't know how to make them come back!! If you have any suggestions, I will start that sequel as soon as this one is done. Thanks!!

GerHPfa


	10. Locked

10

            Last time: something is in the room with them.

Hermione woke with a start, shivering. It was only nine thirty, but her eyes were drooping and her neck ached. She shook Draco. "Draco! It's fricken freezing in here!" he chuckled and slid down into the covers. "Sorry, only room for one." Hermione shoved him out of the way and fell into the bed next to him, muttering a spell to change her clothes to her nightclothes. The room was pitch black, and the stars sparkled through the window. Sighing, Hermione tilted her head and leaned in against his chest. Her head was spinning. "I'll be right back." Draco muttered, getting up from the bed and wrapping a thick black robe around himself. Hermione strained to watch him open the wooden door. Kicking it, it finally fell open, and light poured into the room, forcing Hermione to dive under the covers to the safety of the dark. She waited until she could not hear him anymore to move. She leaned against the covers and closed her eyes to doze.

 _Whirrrrr Clank Whirrrr _ "_THE DARKNESS WILL FALL… THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN. ALL ENEMIES, BEWARE! LIGHTNING, CURSES, DEATH, AND PAIN, THE MUDBLOODS WILL SUFFER!! ALL ENEMIES MUST DIE!! FOR THE LORD HAS RISEN! QUEEN AMANDE MOR SHALL BE RESTORED TO THE THRONE! HEIR OF AMANDE MOR SHALL BE CALLED-" _

Draco walked back to the room quickly with the accompance of a house elf. "It wont take mores thans a minute, sirs! I's a quick elf!" Draco nodded, annoyed with the little beast. "And minutes is like-" Draco stopped. "OKAY! I GET IT!! SHUT UP ALREADY!! House elves! They never know when to shut up!" "Well sirs, actu-"  "AAAGGG!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" he shook the elf so hard that the ends of it's pillowcase were a good three feet from the ground. "Be QUIET!" the elf jumped out of his arms, shook it's head, and continued down the hall. Tiptoeing into the room, Draco watched Hermione's head slump down to the pillow and her sigh contently. The elf made a small fire in the hearth, and ran out of the room. Draco, still eyeing Hermione, jumped a mile when she screamed. Her eyes snapped open and closed again, and she screamed a high scream, like she was in pain. The only time that he had heard that scream was when she was being tortured in the astronomy tower. "Hermione!! Mione! It's ok!! I'm right here!" She kept screaming. Draco, now trembling with fear, shook her violently by the shoulders. Her head rolled around, and she finally quieted. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco sitting in front of her, looking petrified. "Mine!! I was so worried!" He wrapped his arms around her slim body as she began to cry. "D…Draco! I had an… a… a vision! Dumbledor… I need to talk to Dumbledor!"

Rushing down the stairs to the entry hall, Draco peeked out of the window above him. "Oh… shit!" he yelled. "What? What is it?" Draco pointed up at the window. A thick red fog was blowing in, and the walls shook from a force so great that the paintings tumbled down from the walls. Red, black, and green fogs engulfed the manor. "This is the 'frostgen spell. Nobody can apparate, travel by floo, or send any owls for the next week!" Hermione groaned. "We're screwed." Draco, drooping his head, wandered back to the room, Hermione following him.

Draco slumped onto the bed when Hermione came in. she took one look at him and slumped down next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head upon his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world, is it?" He sighed and leaned back, dragging Hermione with him and causing her to fall right on top of him. Her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her, they fell asleep once more.

At dawn, the fog had grown thicker, and the doors were now sealed shut with an anti wizard spell. Draco, still asleep, rolled off of the bed. Hermione, (yes, she is still attached to him ^^) rolled with him. _Thump_. They hit the floor but did not wake up. A small wind rustled Draco's hair and tickled Hermione's chin. She sleepily opened her eyes and peered around the room. Draco had bits of hair around his face, and a breeze was making it stick out in odd angles. "Th-th-that's o-o-odd…" She said shivering and yanking Draco's black blanket from the bed and wrapping herself tightly in it. "D-d-Draco! The wind-ow is op-en-n" he turned over and muttered something in his sleep. "DRA-CO MALFOY!" he jumped a little and opened his eyes. "Finally. Close the window. You must have sleep walked or something has night because it was firmly locked by that foggy thing." Draco untangled himself from the blankets and got up. "Isn't that strange. It was closed. I did NOT sleep walk!" Hermione thought about it. She _did_ wake up on top of him when she woke up. Something was definitely wrong here.

Far away, perhaps a thousand miles away, Hogwarts watched a thick fog set in around the castle. Snape burst into Dumbledor's office at ten o'clock. "Professor! I went into my storage room this morning an found _these!_" He held up two small vials. One with a thick, metallic silver liquid in it, and another with a light blue, rather thin liquid. "What are they? I have never seen them before." Dumbledor examined the liquids carefully. "Well, Serveus. This thick one is unicorn blood, and this," he held the blue up a little higher. "This is liquid from a pensive." Just at that second, McGonagall rushed in. "Professor, we have major dark arts setting in! The fog! Why, it is _exactly_ like the fog from seventeen years ago, when the last frostgen spell was cast!" Dumbledor nodded. "There is more to this plot than I thought. Someone, or something, must be after our head students."

A/n- Sorry! You didn't find out about what was in the room yet. Soon I promise! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! Please remember to review! 8 days until my birthday!! If I get a snow day this week, I will post again! :: Flushes toilet three times and puts pj's on backwards- snow so I can write my story and go snowboarding- insane grin::


	11. Ron's Discovery

A/n Thank you REVIEWERS! Over 100 reviews! :blows kisses to reviewers: THANK YOU! Not a lot of fluff in this chapter, a lot of Ron. Yes Allie, I added it just for you. 

11

After Draco closed the window, they both sat down on the bed. "It's weird." Hermione said after a few minutes. "What is it?" Draco asked, looking at her. "Well, everything that has happened to us the last few weeks has had something to do with the dark arts. Harry, this fog, the vision- and I am sure that Harry is perfectly sane. It just doesn't seem like he would do something like this, even if he hates you." Draco thought. Potter could be a prick, but he and Ron were not crazy… they couldn't be. "Ron has been normal, only a little irritable this year, right?" Hermione nodded. "In the beginning of the year, I think that he might have had something to do with my attempted murder, but, well, he is pretty normal." Draco nodded, and stood up. "I'll go get something to eat and bring it up." Hermione stood and took a deep green towel from the shelf. "I'll just take a short shower."

Ron watched through a crack in the boy's bathroom as Dumbledor looked at the two vials. His eyes widened when Dumbledor tucked the unicorn blood in his front pocket and sat down. An owl fluttered in, dropping a letter. Dumbledor was reading it when McGonagall came in. "Pro- oh my, I am terribly sorry for interrupting you." He stood up. "Not a problem, Professor McGonagall. I just have an urgent call from the ministry. I must leave immediately. If you could cover, while I'm gone?" "Oh, of course professor." Dumbledor picked up a small bag that was resting next to his desk and pulled on a small hat. Just as he opened the door, he paused. "What was it you wanted, Minerva?" McGonagall frowned. "Just to tell you that the fog- it's changed. There is a break in it, and it's possible to open the door. Perhaps the ministry knew this and called you out. But- Why? This is serious dark arts!" Dumbledor fumbled with his hat. "Not necessarily. If it happened at a place that had two people attending here, it will happen. Just not for as long. It seems that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy had the same thing happen to them. Narcissa saw it coming when she was traveling by floo. She said that a purple light came down and forced her to fall out of Professor Snape's Fireplace, and topple his desk over!" Dumbledor chuckled, and McGonagall just looked completely confused. "Right. Well, I suppose I should go now. Breakfast is starting in 10 minutes, and I should be there. Will you not grab a bite before leaving?" Dumbledor shook his head. "I do not eat in the mornings. I'll be off now. Good day." McGonagall said nothing, and just headed out behind him. Ron's stomach growled loudly. He shook his head, waiting for all that he heard to sink in. Hermione. Stuck in a manor with that bloke, how terrible that must be for her! Something sparkled out of the corner of Ron's eye. The pensive's liquid was still on the table. "Expamandos" The crack in the wall grew to the size of a large pizza box, and he just barely squeezed through. Grabbing the vile, he crawled back in through the hole, and ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Myrtle! Is that old caldron still in here?" Myrtle stared at him through her thick frames. "Oh. Yes. It is. Care to use it?" Ron rolled his eyes. "No. I came in here to go back down to the chamber of secrets and move rocks. Yeah. That's it. No shit I want to use it!" Myrtle started to wail and threw the small caldron at him before diving back down into the toilet and splashing water all over Ron. "Thut tumpur!" she bubbled from within the pipes. Ron ignored her and threw the liquid into the caldron and looked in. here was a face, like a ghosts, of Hermione sleeping. Ron watched, but before he could move, he was tumbling into the memory.

(This is the memory)

Hermione screamed, and opened her eyes.  A few seconds later, Draco burst into the room and took her shoulders, talking to her, trying to comfort her. She began to cry, and Ron watched, confused, as they held each other. A white light, and he was standing outside of the manor. A cloaked wizard ran past Ron and ducked behind a tree. "Frostgentts" a purple mist erupted from the wand that the wizard held. It swirled and changed to a thick fog, flying quickly to the manor and swallowing it whole. The figure muttered "Lumos" and the knight bus came. Ron followed the figure onto the bus. It sat down and turned to the driver. "Diagon alley" The bus roared and they stopped ten minutes later outside of the leaky caldron. The wizard never once stopped staring at the window. A white light, an explosion, another white light, and two seconds later, Ron was sprawled out across the bathroom floor. His head ached and he was a little shocked. "That was interesting…" He muttered before pouring the liquid back into the vile and running to the owlery. "Professor- You forgot this." He put the vile, along with the note into an envelope and tied it to hedwig. "Take it to Dumbledor." Hedwig hooted softly and flew out the window.

Draco made two more turkey sandwiches and walked back to his room. He heard the water running and waited for Hermione to get out of the shower. He sat back against the pillows on his bed, reading the ancient spells book. "Amandemor… it's awful." "What's that Draco? Oooh! Turkey sandwiches! How ORIGINAL!" Draco rolled his eyes and handed her the sandwich. "What can I say? I'm lazy and I don't feel like getting you anything else. Hermione snorted and kept eating.

Six days later, the fog lifted and was gone. "New years eve. Do you want to go back to Hogwarts now, or tomorrow?" Draco asked Hermione as they sat in the study. Hermione shrugged. "I guess today. I don't want to get locked in here again." Draco nodded and they grabbed their trunks out of the foyer. Tossing some floo powder into the fire, they each took a turn yelling "Hogwarts!" and spinning down to the head dormitories. "How about a nice stroll around the castle?" Hermione suggested, looking to the door. Draco shrugged and they walked out the door. As soon as they did, they saw a paler than usual Ron walking past them. He paled even more when he saw the two, and jumped a mile when they spoke. "Hi Ron! What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked, pretending not to notice the pale look on the other boy's face. "Uhh… just. Walking?" Draco noticed the pale look. "Something wrong, Ron?" "Since when have you called me Ron you bloke?!" Draco shrugged. "Since now. Something wrong, Ron?" Ron shook his head and walked on. "See you guys at dinner!" Hermione and Draco gave each other sideways glances and walked in the opposite direction. "I'll be right back." Hermione muttered when they passed the painting of the fat lady.

Hermione checked to see if Ron was there before sneaking into the boy's dormitories. Harry's trunk was still at the foot of his bed, and Hermione pulled out her wand. "Alohamora" she muttered, unlocking and opening the trunk. "Where is it…" she muttered, shifting the textbooks, candies, parchment, and quills out of the way. "Ah ha!" At the very bottom of the trunk was a piece of crumpled parchment and a red cloak. "The map, and what do you know, it's the invisibility cloak!" She stuffed the map into her back pocket, locked the trunk, and ran back down the stairs to the portrait hole. Jumping out of it, she looked around for Draco. Nobody was there. "Draco…?" she called. Her voice echoed off the walls, sending chills up her spine. Her footsteps making a soft pounding on the ground, she kept walking back to their dormitories. "Duh!" she muttered, getting the map out. Hogwarts bled onto the parchment, and the dots were just about to form, when someone grabbed her from behind. Hermione screamed, and whipped around. Draco doubled up laughing while Hermione shot some daggers at him. "It WASN'T funny!" "Yes- it- was-" he managed to say between breaths. Rolling her eyes, Hermione took off. "Wait! Mione! Where are you going?" "Library." Draco paused. "Figures."

In the forbidden forest, the wind rustled the leaves on the trees. "Do you have it?" a voice asked. A second voice whispered softly to the first. "Not yet. Soon. Soon she will come. We will get her back. Do not worry."  The first chuckled. "Soon, she will know the truth."


	12. Shock

A/n 115! Yay! I came home from Christmas shopping, and the pipe in our bathroom wall had busted! Now there is water all over the bathroom, bits of wall, dust, and I can't friggen go to the bathroom! Ugh… As if Christmas shopping isn't enough torture… On with the story! 

(I guess I have been reading too many horror books…)

TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY BLOOD! THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT! The rating seriously comes in now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

12

Slumping in the squishy chairs, the two flipped through various spell books and dictionaries. "I'm bored." Whined Hermione, slumping even more and hanging her arms on either side of the chair. Draco looked completely shocked. "Wow. That's the first time that I have ever heard you say that you were bored!" Hermione glared at him while he laughed. "I'm serious! It's so boring in here!" Draco stood up and stretched. "Whatever. I'm getting another book." She sighed and leaned back, her eyes closed and her head resting on the back of her chair. Draco walked slowly over to the table and put the book down on it. Clearly seeing that her eyes were closed, he tip toed over to her and stood silent for a second. '_Now this is a real paradise… no sounds, no worries, just a warm fire and a nice nap…'_ she thought silently, trying to imagine a warm fire. The library's had gone out an hour ago. Draco smirked, and then he was upon her, tickling the death out of her. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts, and shrieked. She withered on the chair, laughing, while Draco continued to tickle her. "This game, huh??" she yelled, falling off the chair with an audible thump. She kept laughing, but pinned him under her where she started to tickle him. "No!! Mione! Stop! Stoooopppp!!! Stobbit!" they both laughed until they cried, when Hermione finally stopped. "Will you be a good little boy?" He gave her an innocent look. "Good. Now Mione is going to go now to her room and got to her cribby bed. Night Draco!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and tried to get up. Draco held her back. "Excuse me? Ms. Granger, that was a little pathetic. Care to try again?" Hermione leaned back in and kissed him for a few minutes, more passionately than she ever had before. "Ms. Granger, What do we have here? I suspect your head would just _LOVE _to hear about this one. Yes, yes. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Caught kissing in the library at… I do believe that it is two thirty in the morning?" the teenagers froze and turned around slowly, their lips still locked, but not moving. Serveous Snape stood towering over them, his greasy hair dangling about as he leaned over. It was not the best thing to stop kissing to look at. That abnormally large nose was inches away from them. They both groaned inwardly as they separated and stood up, Draco accidentally whipping his robe in Snape's ugly face. "You two go off to your _separate _beds now, and go to _sleep_. You wouldn't want _anyone _in particular to find out about this now would you? And, what exactly _were_ you doing?" 'Uh… we were… um… eh… erm… um… uh… GOD DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN HERE AT TWO THIRTY! YOU LITTLE SPY!" Hermione's eye twitched as she turned to Draco. "Draco!" she hissed, looking at Snape out of the corners of her eyes. "Um… yeah. We were studying. We don't want to go to bed." "Studying? Studying what? How loud you could be while exploring each other's extremely sexy bodies and mixing your own sal-" "That's ENOUGH! I don't want to hear any more! Good bye professor!" with that, Hermione ran out of the room, her hands in her ears, and kept running until she got to her room. Draco in close pursuit. "I wish that I was Draco Malfoy…" Snape muttered as he walked to his office, a little _uncomfortable_ in more than one way. Jumping in through the portrait hole, Hermione fell onto the couch, Draco following. "That was disgusting." Draco muttered. "I'll say." Hermione said before starting to kiss him again.

Meanwhile 

Dumbledor stood at the edge of the forest. "Was there something that you wished to ask me?" he said to a shadow, his eyes not twinkling but darkening. "Yes." Hissed a deep voice. "Did you tell the girl." It was more of a statement than a question, but Dumbledor shifted his weight a little uneasily. "N… no sir. Not yet…" The shadow laughed, and stepped into the light. The slits for his nose flared a little, and his red eyes darkened. "What a day. Today I feel so… powerful. Yes. Today is the day that the all-powerful Albus Dumbledor is nervous at Lord Voldemort's feet. Yes… Next time, Avada Kedavra might be heading your direction if you fail to tell the child her truth…" Dumbledor bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

Hermione opened her eyes. Draco was not there, the moon was not shining, and blood was strewn across the wooden floor. She gasped as she sat upright in bed. She her school robe along her shivering body as she sat up. Her jaw open, she followed the blood into the bathroom. Hanging from the ceiling was a head; Dean Thomas's head, to be exact. Looking all around the ceiling, she saw another head. Seamus Finnegan's head was bobbing up and down in the water in the silver bathtub. But upon a closer inspection, Hermione saw that it was not water, but blood. The two headless bodies were laying, dry, under the sink. Hermione screamed. Her voice nearly shattered the glass as she sank to her knees screaming.

Draco saw a Hermione petting a baby unicorn and smiled. "He's just so warm and fuzzy! Let's call him Bo-Bo!!" 'Okay Mione! I wuv you!!!' "I wuv you too Draco!!" They kissed each other and started to skip back to the castle hand in hand. An enormous scream erupted from the bathroom. Draco bolted upright just as Hermione did, and ran out the door, grabbing his robe along the way. It was when he stepped out into the dark corridor that he realized there was blood _everywhere_. The liquid splashed as he ran to the bathroom, making thin red likes on his feet. He slid on the blood and crashed into a picture, which fell down on his back, making a thick red line that started to ooze out blood. The screams rose and fell as Draco stumbled to his feet, gasping as he wiped some of the blood off of his back. Crashing into the bathroom, he too was shocked. Grabbing Hermione's shoulders, he rushed her into his room and closed the door. "Mione! I'll take care of it… uh…" the now sobbing girl grabbed him around the waist. He kissed her forehead and set her on the bed, and giving her a chocolate frog. "I'll just… clean it up!" he shuddered at the very thought of touching so much blood. Besides, Dumbledor would have to see it.

As soon as he got back to the bathroom a minute later, Draco took a close look himself. The head of Dean Thomas swung in a breeze that was not there, and waves came up a foot on either side of Seamus's head. He opened the door to the sink to see the two bodies, tucked neatly away, right under a huge knife. The knife had dried blood along the blade, and white bits of- who-knows-what was stuck on it. Draco sucked in a breath and opened the shower door.

A/n OK that was a gory part of the story. No worries, more to come. Haha. Nasty cliffhanger, eh? Well then! Allie, I warned you not to read it. Go and read another story now to get your mind off it ^ ^ Brei, this is that chapter I have been talking about!! Everyone else, I hope you liked it! LORD OF THE RINGS COMES OUT TOMORROW! GO SEE IT LIKE I AM! And stare at all the hot Orcs! Haha. That's just gross. Chapter 13 coming soon! The secret is revealed (maybe) and the clouds start to set in!!


	13. A New Adventure Part I

A/n 5 reviews?? What???? Ok I was a little mad, that was different than my normal 10 or so, but HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER! And trust me it's not going to be as bloody. Yeah, last chapter wasn't that great. That was probably my suckiest chapter so far!! It's 11:30 right now so let's see how long this chapter will take to write.

13

Last time- Draco was just about to open the shower door.

Draco took a deep breath and opened the shower door. A body fell out. Flipping it over, he realized that he was looking at the body of a present Draco Malfoy. "What the hell?!" he mumbled, shocked. "It's a fraud… it's all fake!!" Draco looked up at the mirror. His reflection was white as a stone. "Dumbledor!! Don't go to Dumbledor!" It screamed at him, fainting in the depths of the mirror.  "Cenneo!" the blood disappeared from the room. Draco looked at the head and shrugged. Putting his hand to it, he could feel no warmth coming off of it. He tried to touch it, but his hand went right through. It was as though it was being projected onto the surface of the "blood" in the bathtub. "Fake…" He stood up and ran out the door. "Mione! Mione, come quick! Dissapro!" The swinging head vanished, along with all three bodies. All that was left was the head in the tub.  Mione, still shocked, was forcefully dragged by Draco into the bathroom. She kicked and protested, but followed, reluctantly, into the bathroom. "Watch this Mione!" he slid his hand through the head, and nothing happened. "And this!" He covered his arm up to his elbow in blood and pulled it out. Nothing. The arm was not even wet. "Cenneo." The last of the disgusting mess was gone. The common room was sparkling as usual, but a thick tension still hung in the air. "What is it?" Hermione asked, noticing Draco's sudden 'not quite there' look. "Come with me." The tiptoed out of the common room and to the boy's bathroom. Through the crack in the wall they watched Dumbledor pace, and silently gasped when they saw none other than lord Voldemort sitting there, watching him with an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Well? What have you done so far?" Dumbledor waved his hands around before rubbing on his temples. "My lord, we have just discussed this! The only thing that I did was set the trap! Malfoy and Granger will be here by morning!" The younger wizard sighed inwardly. "I would hope so." He got up and stalked out of the room, taking his cloak with him. Dumbledor continued to pace. "I set the trap, and watched it for an hour! What else will force Malfoy and Granger to come forth to me! And this plan? I'm not arguing, but I _do wonder_ why he wishes for me to kill the two!! Ah, no questions… And now I am TALKING to myself!! Good lord…" he grabbed a pitcher of water, downed it in a few short gulps, and walked into his bedroom.

Hermione and Draco watched, shocked as to what they were seeing. "Mad, isn't he?" They gasped and spun around. Ron was sitting on the edge of the circular sink. "Yes, I was wondering when you would come. Mione, Draco, have you realized what Dumbledor is?" Draco stared at Ron, and Hermione nodded. "He's a deatheater. I can't believe it." Ron nodded. "I never knew. My father was always speaking about the greatest deatheater ever to live being at the meetings and stuff, but I never would have thought that it could be Dumbledor." Ron and Hermione gave each other sideways glances. "Yeah, it's quite a shock. But can't you see why? Dumbledor wants power. Even though he has a ton of it, he wants more. You see, once you get a taste of the power, you can't go back. If you try, Voldemort will get you back somehow. One way or another, the dark side always seems to win." "But it did lose! Harry defeated Voldemort years ago! Time and time again, he defeated him! Forced him to lose his power!  The light has won!" Ron smiled, Draco gave a soft chuckle. "No, Mione. Sure, Harry made Voldemort lose _most _of his powers, but has he ever _killed_ Harry?" Hermione shook her head. "Right. So the dark side has won after all." There was a rustling noise in the room next door. "Okay, here's the plan…" they leaned in to listen to Ron's whispered plan. "Harry is in Snape's storage room. He is not at the hospital. He's fine. Snape put a spell on him to make him crazy that day. Now, I know that this might be hard for you Mione, but he has to go with us. With you, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and me we should be fine-" "Ginny?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't she help in your- Snape or Dumbledor, whoever it was's plan?" Ron thought. "Not really. She's been completely absorbed in studies this year. Don't ask why. All right, anyways. Draco, you and Mione go to the broom shed. Get three brooms and fly up to the astronomy tower. Me, Harry, and Gin will be up there in five. Don't forget a cloak." They nodded, and snuck out through the door, not making a sound.

The air was cold as Draco and Hermione made their way to the broom shed. "Alohamora." The door opened, and they grabbed three, freshly polished firebolts. Draco slid onto one, Hermione sitting behind him, holding the other two brooms. They flew up to the tower, and Harry jumped onto his, Ginny behind him. Ron flew to the front. "All right, let's go!" They took off over the forbidden forest, and started out over the countryside. "You sure this is going to work??" Hermione shouted to Draco over the noise of the wind. "No, but that's ok!" Hermione sighed and leaned on Draco's back. She kissed the back of his neck and closed her eyes. Something told her that this was going to be a long night.

A/n So there is no blood, but I hope that this is better than it was. I personally didn't like the last chapter. Sorry about that, it was really, well, sucky. Happy/Merry Christmas! Whatever you want to say! 12:45 (yikes)

GerHPfa


	14. A New Adventure Part II

A/n This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers!! Thanks everyone!

This Chapter is dedicated to Satine Shadows- thanks so much and Ayumi Rocks!!

Stupid Microsoft word keeps changing the words, so please bare with me. This is an EXTRA long chapter, so have fun! Also, I have never been to London before, so I have _no clue_ if they have some of the stuff that I have put in this chapter. Thanks!

14

They were resting on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, waiting for daybreak when they would be able to see their way to the Hogwarts Express's rails. Ron had decided that they should follow the tracks south to London. "When we get there we can head over to Diagon Ally and get all of the necessary stuff that we need." Draco and Hermione, holding hands, nodded. "I think that we should go to Arabia." Ginny said flatly, looking at a map. Draco shook his head. "They are having all sorts of problems with foreign wizards entering the country right now. We have to go somewhere where customs wont ask too many questions." "France." Harry started. "America. We are GOING to America! You don't want to have to deal with Madam Maxine and the Beauxbatons now do you?" "Better than Durmstrang…" Ron muttered under his breath. "Ron, unless you have forgotten, America and England have been going to the same school for centuries because the last time America opened up their school, it was burned down. SO, we can just see what's there, and camp out in the New York City or something." Hermione finished, looking from one teen to the next. "Well? What is it then? Are we going to America or what?" They rest nodded, and they sat down to sleep. Hermione remained awake though, sneaking a few hundred feet farther into the trees than where they had been. Pulling out a small dagger, she cut the old scar. "That's for all of my troubles so far." A faint breath behind her whispered in her ear "And this is for all of mine."

Dumbledor blasted the head student's door open. Seeing the mess gone, and chairs overturned, he decided to check their rooms. He found nothing. Grabbing some floo powder from the mantle he threw it into the fire. "Diagon Alley!"

Draco opened his eyes to see a red sunrise. "Something is not right…" he sleepily looked around the room. "Mione?" In the faint light he counted heads. "One, two… ahm, three… three…" he looked closely at the three. "Harry, Ginny, Ron. Mione. Where is Hermione!!" he frantically began looking around him, worried that she might have been kidnapped in the night. "Mione?" he whispered, looking in the bushes. A faint laugh was coming from behind a tree, and an audible as well. "Hermione?" Draco whispered again, starting to run. "Mione!!!" He saw her, the silver dagger a few feet away, blood on the edge. There were cuts on her arms, ankles, and a long one across her stomach. She whimpered something as silent tears ran down her face and she shook uncontrollably. "Draco…" he took her hand and propped her up. Carefully checking around him, he got out his wand and started to cure the cuts, starting with her stomach. "Draco… I love you…" Draco looked at her eyes. The tears were still rushing down her face and she slowly blinked. "Hermione, It'll be alright. I love you." She smiled faintly before closing her eyes and resting her head back against his hand. "It'll be alright." She whispered.

Dumbledor emerged from the fireplace, covered head to toe with soot. "Professor, Professor Dumbledor!" Tom the bartender began. "Silentas" Dumbledor muttered, his wand pointed at him. "Mmmmh! Mmh mh!" He kicked open the door and walked through the entrance to the ally and headed towards Gringotts. The goblins dove out of sight when they saw the angry wizard marching down the corridor and finally stopping at the front desk. The trembling goblin tensely asked, "M-M-Mast-er Dumble-door may I-I hel-l-lp you?" Dumbledor smirked at the trembling creature. "Get me a cart." "V-very well…" Dumbledor slammed the first door down the corridor open and hopped into the closest cart. "Serpentious Activo Carte" The cart creaked and started to roll down the hill, bewitched. It took so many turns that Dumbledor couldn't keep track, until it finally stopped outside of a vault. '1362' "The year that the dark started." Dumbledor muttered, shakily getting out of the car and marching to the door. Running his finger along the track, as the goblins would have, the door slowly opened. A large table was in the middle of the room, and sitting around it were 13 of the most powerful dark wizards. "Albus Dumbledor. You have failed me."

"It'll be alright…" Draco kept muttering as he healed Hermione's cuts. The blood kept seeping out of her deep stomach cut and forcing Draco to use some of the most powerful spells. "Ginny!" Draco yelled after about ten minute of trying to heal Hermione. "Ginny come QUICK!" A minute later Ginny groggily came over. "Ginny! Mione's been hurt badly! What is the most powerful healing spell that you know?" Ginny stopped rubbing her eyes. "What do you mean 'Hermione is hurt badly?'" she looked down to see Hermione, still gasping, eyes closed, and tears still coming down her cheeks. Ginny's eyes moved terrified, to her stomach, her wrists, her ankles, and then to the dagger laying a few feet away. Slowly, her now white face turned to Draco. "Hevious Oclair" Draco nodded. "Hevious Oclair!" nothing happened. "Hevious OCLAIR!" again, nothing. "Ugh… Draco, let me try. Hevious Oclair!" a pink light flowed in a smooth arc, wrapping itself around Hermione's broken body. The wounds closed, and the blood evaporated into nothing. She opened her eyes and looked from Ginny's pale face to Draco's.  "Ginny…" she cried, pulling the younger girl into a hug that was meant only for best friends. "Thank you so much Ginny! And _you_!" she said, letting go of Ginny and dragging Draco into a huge hug. "Thanks for trying. I'll get over the fact that my own _boyfriend_ can't save me. But that is a very difficult spell. It was on Witch Weekly's top ten most difficult spells. Not that I _read_ Witch Weekly or anything. No I just have to listen to the conversations about it from Lavender and Parvati…" "Mione, let's just get you back to the others. I bet that my brother is already up and about to kill Draco if you don't get back." They started walking but Hermione didn't respond but just kept rambling on about how Witch Weekly was an appalling, alarming, shocking, disgusting, repulsive magazine. "Mione, those words all mean the _same thing_!!" "Yes, but it is just a _wicked _way to prove who celebrities are dating" "Let me try" Draco muttered to Ginny while Hermione kept rambling. "What kind of sales are going on, and just flat out-" Ginny shook her head while Draco kissed Hermione, "Ugh, and in sight of me!" they heard yells coming from the camp and didn't realize that they were right in the camp. Hermione started to wrap her arms around Draco's neck when a pillow came flying at them and smacked them both in the face. "Hermione!!" they both muttered, throwing themselves into the shelter of sleeping bags. Hermione laughed. "You guys will _always_ be immature, wont you." Ron peeked out from the top before sitting up. "Harry, it's ok. They aren't snogging anymore." "We were not _snogging_!!!" Harry and Ron shrugged before sitting up. "So when are we leaving for America?" Ginny looked thoughtfully at the others. Just then they heard a voice. "Must… Run… Must… Get to London…" They all turned to see a very bloodied up Lavender crawling. She heard a gasp and looked up, with some kind of perverted smirk on her lips. It disappeared and was replaced with an extremely happy look. "Thank God…" she muttered before she blacked out. "Well, I guess we have six people in the group now." Everyone turned to look at Ginny. "What? We can't just leave her there! Who knows why she was crawling around, let's just get her out of here!" A late November wind suddenly came whipping through the trees, and a light snow began to fall. "Shit there goes our plans of staying until lavender wakes up. "Shrink her so we don't have to lug her around." Harry suggested, looking at her still body.  Ron shrugged and flicked his wand muttering some kind of spell. Lavender was suddenly, clothes and all, two inches tall. "I'll carry her." Ron said, trying to pick her up. "She weighs about a hundred pounds!" he said, struggling to pick her up. "Make her feather light." Ron shrugged, again, and did another swift spell. The light snow stopped and the sky cleared.

An hour later, the sky was once again gray and snow was threatening to fall. The students were flying on the brooms when they heard a scream coming from Ron's pack. "Quick! Land over on that island!" he shouted at the others as the screams turned into sobs. "Lemmiouttahereyousonofa-argh! Close it! Light is bad! CLOSE IT!" Ron rolled his eyes and she turned back to her regular size. "Thanks. That was a shock." Ron nodded, his ears slightly pink when he realized that he didn't make her clothes as big as they should have been and were showing off a little bit more than he thought she would have liked. Lavender noticed that he was staring at her funny and looked down. "Ron!" she shrieked, and jumped behind Hermione. "Hermione, will you PLEASE make my clothes regular sized?" Hermione, still snickering, muttered a spell. "You're such a nice friend." Hermione smiled. "Ok so…" "Wait! Where are you guys going? I HAVE to get away from Hogwarts! I can't STAND to be there anymore. Besides, we all are seventh years, and we have _permission_ to use the magic outside of school!" "Well, Lav, we are going to go to London first to get the necessary magical supplies, because we don't know where anything magical is in America, and then we are going to be going to New York City." Hermione finished, smiling at lavender. "Why NYC? Why can't we go to California? I heard that there are some _really hot _guys there and…" "Lavender, we are _on the run_ right now from about 10 people. We don't _care _about ogling at hot guys! We just care about getting to a place where there are a few million people and we can hide in the crowds." Harry finished, with a rather annoyed expression on his face. "Alright, alright. You win. But you do realize that this will mean using muggle transportation, like airplants or something." Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at this. "Airplanes, Lav, airplanes." Harry said, a huge grin on his face. "Huh?" Ron said. Harry and Ginny weren't as confused. "You'll see, Draco. You'll see. Now let's get to London before nightfall." Hermione and Draco kicked off first, followed by Harry and Ginny, and Ron and lavender. Harry and Ginny kept looking at each other funny. It was something that Hermione just couldn't put her finger on, but had an idea of what it was.

At three thirty they landed in the middle of platform 9 ¾. "What are you doing here mistresses and Misters?" a professional looking house elf asked them. "Oh bugger off." Ron muttered, shrinking his broom and putting it in his bag and watching the others do the same. All six of them leaned casually against the barrier and waited to slide through. "Oh Mr. Hooooussee elf!" Harry politely said. After 10 minutes they had talked the elf into letting them pass back to the station, and opened the barrier for a minute. "We'll go in pairs." Ginny said, leaning against the barrier and putting her arms around Harry's neck. "Something is up there with those two." Draco whispered to Hermione who just nodded and laughed. "Ron, Lav, you next." Lavender and Ron stood up to the barrier and started talking about how gold, gold was. They attracted a few stares as they slid through to the other side. "Ok, it's just us now. Let's go." Hermione and Draco came through practically snogging again, and Lav made a huge 'aww' sound while Harry and Ron tried to smack them with a map. "Alright, alright." Draco said, still holding Hermione around the waist as they walked. Ginny was bright red and was trying not to look at Harry for some reason. After walking through London to get to the leaky caldron, they separated into three groups to get supplies. "Ron, you take Lavender to get a few maps of America from Flourish and Bout's. Harry and Ginny go to Madam Malkins and get another all black set of robes for all of us. Hermione and I will go to the Travel store and get some suitcases, a tent, and some other good stuff. Meet us at the candy store in a half hour." Everyone took off in separate ways. Hermione smiled to herself when she saw Harry take Ginny's hand, and when she gave him a peck on the cheek. "How _touching_…" Draco said, putting his hand to his heart and getting a dreamy look on his face. Hermione laughed they walked off together, Draco's arm around her waist, to 'The Traveling Wizard.' Fifteen minutes later they walked out with two black bags, two red, one gold, and a (of course) lavender one. They picked up a few packs of _Mega Blasted Caffeine drink_ and stuffed one can in each bag. They also bought six special remembrals that would turn gold if it was important, silver if it was not, and a picture of what you forgot and where it was would pop up in the mist. A second later, Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other on a bench outside, three bags bursting with black, and Ron and Lavender were running across the street. Hermione handed them each their remembral, Ron gave them each their maps, and Ginny gave them each their clothes. "Is everyone wearing muggle clothes under their cloaks?" Lav asked, looking at them. They all nodded. "Good, because Ron and I decided that we want to stay in a muggle hotel. You _know_ that Dumbledor is going to be here any second, so we should go." The others nodded and stood up. "One more thing- I bought us each bags. Let's see… Ron, you have the gold one, Harry and Ginny had red, Lav has Lav, and Draco, you and I have black. Don't drink the soda until you absolutely need to. We need to sleep tonight, so that's a big no-no." "Hey, Hermione, Ginny and I stopped by Gringotts. All of the goblins were trembling like mad, and we heard this really loud yell when we were at my vault. Just thought that you should know." Hermione nodded and they transfigured their cloaks to muggle trench coats, and ran out of the ally.

Muggle London was pouring rain as they walked to a hotel about a mile and a half away. "Wonder how many owls will be pelting us tomorrow when word gets out that we are missing." A few people looked at Ron funny when he said this. "Hey! You! Look the other way!" he yelled that the now startled people.   "Hey guys, I think that we should stop by some place to get food before we get to the hotel."  "No Ron. "We will eat when we get there. He griped some more, but they ignored him and continued on to the hotel. Just outside of it, the rain began to fall in heavy sheets. Harry looked down at the storm drain and gasped. A pair of blood red eyes, too big to be those of a rat's were staring at him. The others turned and looked at him. "Harry? Something wrong?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. "No. I'm fine… I think." They nodded and went into the hotel.

Two rooms, four beds and two couches. Girls in one room, boys in the other. The boys had turned in early claiming that they were tired, but the girls could still hear Harry trying to explain what a TV was, and how to use the muggle showers. 3 hours later after all of the girls had taken their showers and Hermione had reserved 6 tickets, non-stop to New York. And so the girls went to the boys' room and knocked on the door. Hermione sat down next to Draco and leaned on him while Lav was badgering Ron about him needing a shower ("I don't smell _that_ bad, do I?") and Harry and Ginny were whispering about something in the corner. After ten minutes Hermione finally spoke up. "Hey everyone, quiet down for a sec. First, everyone needs to be up and ready to go at 6:30. No later. We have to be down at the airport by 7:30 to get our tickets, and we will be flying out at 8." "I flew in a plane once… That was when I went to the world cup three years ago…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on girls. We need our 'beauty sleep'" trudging out they fell into their beds and were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

At five thirty the girls alarm went off and they grumpily got ready. They gathered all of the wizard stuff that they needed and transfigured them to look like muggle objects. Six, they knocked on the boy's room. No answer, so they used their magic skills. "GUYS!" Lav screamed, throwing pillows around and turning the lights on and off. "Lav! Lav, Lav. CALM DOWN. That was a side that I didn't want to see… guys get your lazy Asses out of bed. We have to go in, well, now you have 15 minutes to get ready. Ginny smiled and they walked out to wait while the now frantic boys got ready.  "That was fun." Hermione said, laughing. "Yep, let's do it again sometime." When the grumpy boys finally came out, they all grabbed their bags and trudged through the city, getting wet again because of the rain. They arrived at the airport without saying a word, got their tickets, and proceeded to the gates. Two seconds after take off, Ron and Lavender were bellowing about their ears hurting. This was going to be a long flight, and an even longer "trip."

A/n Phew. There is your 3,030-word chapter, not counting the a/n's. That was the longest chapter that I have ever written! Once again, thank you reviewers, and Satine Shadows, well, there was that part!! :-) Let me know if you liked this one! I planned the whole rest of this story out. Yay. But now I have nothing to do in study hall :-( Oh well. I'll plan it out again. REVIEW!! The sequel I want to call bleeding heart and will take place after Hogwarts. Don't worry though, because this story still has a lot more. :-) 


	15. Townhouses, Conversations, and Fluff

A/n WOW!! Thanks to whoever left me that note!! It was really sweet of you!! Yeah, the tortures of exams are over _thank you_!! This might be off a little, I don't know if they have customs when you fly in from London, and I don't know exactly how long the flight is, so that is a rough estimate ^^.

Disclaimer- I know that I forgot this the last few chapters, but by now you should know that it is not mine and I will not bother to put this up anymore because IT'S NOT MINE!

15

After a very long flight, (6 and ½ hours) they touched down at the Newark airport in New York. It was lightly dusting down snow when they finally made it through customs and were out on the street. "Umm… guys, where are we going to stay?" Ron asked, glancing at them. "Let's talk about this over lunch I'm starving!" She dragged them off to the closest Chili's.  They were all in deep thought thinking about "I think that we should get three apartments or townhouses or something in three different parts of the city." Harry looked at the gold. "That's a good idea, Draco. We do have enough gold and muggle money to get three. Let's see… Ginny and me, Ron and Draco, Hermione and Lavender." "WHAT??? I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH THAT!!" Draco and Ron shouted at the same time, pointing at each other. Several people at the bar turned to stare at them. "Go back to your drink! This isn't any of _your_ business!" "Ron sit down." Lav said through clenched teeth. "Fine, fine. I'll live with Draco. Ron and Lav, ('sorry Lav') you guys can room together. How about three apartments?" the others nodded, and they settled in to eat some muggle food.

"That was _nothing _compared to Hogwart's food." Lav giggled and danced ahead to a muggle costume shop. "Oooh! Let's go in _here_!" "No Lav, we have to go get our apartments." Lav sighed and allowed herself to be dragged by Ron to a real estate office. They stopped outside of it and watched the people walking by it. They looked from the men's clothing store on the right to the pet shop on the left. "That's funny, it's a wizard real estate office. Draco and I can't go in, everyone is looking for us!" Harry shrugged. "Well then go somewhere else and meet us here in an hour. Ron, Ginny, Lav and I will take care of this." Hermione's face brightened. Literally. "_Thank you Harry!!_" she threw her arms around him in a quick hug before going to stand next to Draco again. "Okay, an hour." Draco said, pulling Hermione off down the sidewalk again.

An hour later and 500 galleons later, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lav stepped out of the real estate office holding 6 keys. "Where are they?" Ginny asked, looking over at the bench that they were going to meet at. They all sat down and waited. Five minutes later, Draco and Hermione, loaded down with six Verizon Wireless bags, made their way to the others. "We bought _cell phones_!!! Don't worry, we'll teach you guys how to use them when we get to our apartments." "Um, Mione, they didn't have any apartments, and there was only one wizard area that we could live in." "_And?_" "So we bou-" "_WE BOUGHT 3 TOWN HOUSES_!!!" Lav screamed, grabbing Ron and jumping up and down. "That's not all Mione!! They are right in a line, and _pre furnished_ with furniture that will change to match our personalities!" Ginny was obviously thrilled at the fact that she was going to be living with _Harry Potter_! Draco was obviously getting impatient. "Can we _go now_?" they all nodded and flagged down a taxi. Squishing together, they drove to the block before their apartments and jumped out.

The wizard-housing development was home/ second home to some of the wealthiest witches and wizards in the wizarding world. They group could obviously see that when they rounded the corner and saw the town houses. They were all made out of marble, and in an array of colors. They kept walking until they reached the town houses _12, 13, _and _14_. Ron got out all 6 keys and started to hand them out to the appropriate owners.  "Okay, 12, Draco and Hermione, (their house's marble switched to a black color) 13, Harry, Ginny, (a tanish gold color) and me, and Lav NO!! _NOT_ A PURPLE HOUSE! (It was purple. Bright, electric purple.) ANYTHING BUT PURPLE!!" Lav thought about this for a second. "Then you have to take me to dinner tonight _and_ go shopping with me tomorrow!" Ron sighed. Purple was just as bad as shopping with Lavender. "_Fine._ Make it white." Lav giggled and the house was white again.  Draco, impatient again, nearly had to yell over all the noise that the others made marveling at their own houses. "Meet in our house in 15 minutes and we will sort out the cell phone stuff." Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.

Nearly dropping the bags when they entered the house, Hermione let out a small shriek. "_Draco_!" she whispered, running from the living room to the kitchen and dropping the bags. Draco was just as shocked. The house was not _just_ a town house, but a _luxury_ town house. There was a foyer, living room, bathroom, kitchen with a large island and 3 chairs, black marble stairs, two bedrooms at the top of the stairs, and another bathroom at the top floor. The floors in the bathrooms, kitchen, and foyer were black, and the rest of the rooms were carpeted in a deep blue. "Draco it's so beautiful!" she ran into every room, gasping at what she saw. A bewitched Big screen tv in the living room, black leather couches, all the expensive good stuff. There was even a hot tub just big enough for two in the upstairs bathroom. "I can't believe this!" Draco said, sitting down on the leather couch in the living room. Hermione sat next to him and kissed him. "It's perfect here." She whispered. The doorbell rang and she ran to get it. Harry and Ginny walked in and marveled at the townhouse, Lavender looked overly hyped up about something, and Ron was mumbling, "Our couches _and_ carpets are _bright purple_!!" Hermione giggled and grabbed the phones. "Okay… Lav, Lav, (omigod Mione, you're the _best_!!) Ron, orange, Harry, red, Ginny, gold, Draco, black, me, navy. Lav, you go teach Ron how to use it, Harry you show Ginny, Draco don't even bother asking because I _know_ that you know how to use it  (damn)." Everyone else left and Hermione collapsed on the couch, her head in Draco's lap. "This has been on-" _Screeech_ "ugh… friggen owls…" Draco let a professional looking brown owl in before taking the letter from its claws.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Malfoy, Weasley and Miss Granger, Brown, and Weasley- your "escape" was accepted at the Ministry of Magic, as Mr. Albus Dumbledor has been put under the name deatheater. He was discovered at Gringotts on November 3rd, knocked out, and the death mark on his shoulder. The remains of Peter Pettigrew's silver hand were seen scattered around the back of the room. Your disappearance will be excused, and remember to be at King's Cross Station on September 1st to receive your Hogwarts diplomas if you do not return by the end of this school year (June 21st). All of your work will be sent through owls on Monday at the beginning of the week and expected to be at the board of education's desk every Friday at 6 PM. You will be allowed to use your magic inside of your homes, but **do not** use it in sight of muggles. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic_

Draco and Hermione gaped at each other, reading the letter over and over again. "I can't believe it!" Hermione screamed, hugging Draco. "We are not even being _punished_!!!! This is the life! Living in a luxury town house, being able to do magic, _and_ getting our Hogwarts diplomas!" Draco smiled. "Yeah, it is great huh? We need to have a little chat sometime about _the life_." Just then Draco's phone rang. "Which one is on again?" Hermione smirked and pointed to the little green button. She could clearly hear Ron's bellowing voice. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! HI DRACO CAN YOU HEAR ME? AM I TOO QUIET? (In the background Lav's voice was screaming at him 'you don't have to yell! Just _talk_!!!'') Ahm, sorry about that, Draco. Can you hear me? This is great! All these little buttons… I wonder what this little red teflefon one do-" Draco shrugged and hung it up. A second later Mione's rang. "Hey, Mione, want to go shopping or something? Harry said that he was going to call Draco to talk about some _masculine_ issues. Yeah, right, so waddya say, Miss Madam Taffu's Robes for the Rich are down the road a little ways. The ministry sent us an owl loaded with 600 galleon's worth of… well, galleons to split with each other. 200 galleons each! That's a fucking lot!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Only Ginny could say all of that in one breath. "Sure Ginny, we have a letter that we need to send to you. I'll owl a copy to Lav and Ron. You can read ours while we're out tonight. I'll be over in a few. Bye!" "Draco, Harry wants to talk to you about some _masculine_ issues as Ginny put It." he laughed. "I know… so stressful for us…" Hermione was clearly confused now. "Huh? What? Stressful? What's going on?" "You'll find out in… two days. Yeah. Two days." She shrugged, and kissed him. "Call me at six and we can meet up for dinner." He nodded, kissed her again, and she left. 

Draco waited ten minutes before Harry came over. "So what do you need _my_ advice for?" Harry asked, looking interested. "Last year if someone said that we would be having a civil conversation I would have laughed at them and told them yeah right." Draco smiled. "Thirsty?" "Sure, pumpkin juice if you've got it." sipping their cool pumpkin juice, they sat down. "I need help. I want to ask Mione to marry me." Harry dropped the glass. "_Marry you?_" Draco nodded. "Marry me. She's perfect and I love her an-" Harry shook his head. "Wait a second Draco. You shouldn't rush her into getting married. You guys just shouldn't yet! You have been enemies forever, and then after two months of dating, you're going to get married? Nah, best hang tight until the six monther comes by _at least_." Draco nodded. "I guess you're right. Yeah, I don't want to rush her into anything." Harry smiled. "I've actually been dating Ginny since the summer before 5th year. We just kept it a secret. We decided to make it public last week but then, well, here we are." Draco thought for a second. "Are you ever going to ask her to marry you?" Harry looked down at the table. "Actually, I want to ask her tomorrow, but I need to buy a ring…" just then Draco burst out laughing. "Whaaat?" Draco kept laughing. Finally getting a hold of himself five minutes later he struggled to say something. "We are two young men, talking about _marriage_!" Harry started to laugh too. "I feel like a _girl_ laughing like this!" they stopped laughing a few minutes later and decided to go out to the wizard jewelers to look at rings for Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione strolled along the muggle city's sidewalk, looking into shops. "Hermione, how long until you think that we have to go back to ho- school?" Hermione shrugged. "If they do not catch Voldemort, then we get to stay here for as long as we want. We can all get married, have kids, and do whatever we want here! But we would have to get jobs, you see," all the muggles passing gave them strange looks as Hermione said all of this. "Lesbos" some kid muttered, pushing through them. Ginny gripped her wand, but Hermione stopped her. "Allow me." Whispering something at the pigeons with her want aimed at them, they suddenly seemed to have overactive bladder. And they only aimed at one thing. The kid. "AAAGGGHHH! POSSESSED PIGEONS! POSSESSED PIGEONS!" Hermione and Ginny, giggling, ran into a coffee house. Sitting there drinking vanilla mochas and talking about what they were going to do, how long they planned to stay, and their relationships. "I think that Lav and Ron are going to be head over heels in a few days for each other. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron already is after tonight." Ginny sipped more coffee. "My brother in love? That's funny. But Lav is such a nice girl… maybe she isn't cheap but Ron and her would make the cutest couple… Lav already likes him. You can tell." After gossiping for another hour, both phones rang and Draco said to meet him at the Starbucks about two blocks away from the townhouse down 35th. "Draco, Ginny and I are already there." "Oh good. Then I will be there in… never mind I'm standing right outside of it." Hermione smirked and hung up. Ginny had just hung up as well and was getting her bag. "Harry wants me to meet him at home for a romantic dinner. Oh can't you come into the robes store with me and help me grab something nice??" Hermione sighed. "Gin, I'm really sorry, but Draco is standing right outside the window and staring at me so," she slammed her hand against the window, making Draco jump and step back to sit on the bench. "So, just wear that red dress that you wore to the Christmas ball last year." Ginny smiled and hugged her. "Thanks so much Mione!" she ran out and towards her house. Hermione looked out the window at Draco. Some blonde came prancing by in a dress so short it looked like it was made for someone a _quarter_ her size. She stopped in front of Draco who glared at her like she was a bug, and straddled him. She was saying something to him when he shoved her off his lap and continued to stare at Hermione. Hermione smirked and left the shop as the blonde tried to do it again. She ended up on the ground again, and Hermione took this as her chance. She quickly straddled Draco and kissed him. The blonde let out a huff before walking on. Hermione slid off his lap and pulled him to his feet. "Stupid bitch." Draco nodded and took her hand as they walked. "So where are we eating?" Draco pointed down the road to a dark corner. "A dark corner where a rapist would take me? No way." Draco laughed and pulled out his wand. "Two up three over and bam. Here we are in the wizarding world once again." They walked through a tall brick gate and emerged in the an ally that looked like Diagon ally, only wider, a lot more modern, and it was lined with more restaurants than Diagon ally had shops. They stopped outside of a candle lit restaurant. "Ta da!" "Draco, I can't go in like this!" she signaled to her casual jeans and a black hoodie with sneakers. "Ok then…" he waved his wand and muttered something, and she was standing in a black dress that was about knee length and had a square neck. "Thanks Draco, you're the best. Now for you…" he muttered the same spell, and he was in a matching black suit. "Hmm…. Best to keep the standards high I suppose." Hermione muttered, taking his hand and walking in with him.

Their meal had been pleasant, candles on the table and a warm fire roaring next to them. On their walk home, they had only felt warm because their clothes we charmed to stay very warm. When they got to the foyer, Hermione looped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "Draco I love you." With that she headed up to take a bath before bed. As soon as she got into her bed, she realized that someone else was already there. "Though that you were going to bed without saying good night?" Hermione laughed, and she spent most of the night awake with Draco.

A/n- so I lied. I managed to write this one before my exams, but this will be the last for a while. Sorry… I hope that you liked it, even though it was pretty fluffy, mushy, sweet, whatever you want to call it. Most stories end up with Hermione getting pregnant after one go, but I guess you will have to see ^^. Please review; I need a lot of feedback before I take my exams!! Thanks again to whoever left that one review. ^^

GerHPfa****


	16. The Second Nightmare

A/n I've been having a lot going on the past few days/ weeks and I have a lot on my mind right now, (apart from exams) so the story will be a little slower being posted. Just wanted to let everyone know that.

Anarchy Star- aw I hope you're better now!! ^^ maybe this will cheer you up?

I received my first flame. Wasn't too bad, but now I REALIZE that it IS dumbledorE! HAPPY?? SORRY if it wasn't PERFECT! and it WILL be rated R soon so just STAY OFF MY BACK! God damn! I HATE perfectionists! \ Overreacting… calming down… Go ahead and read the story all the people who APPRECIATE me!

16

It was eight o'clock when Draco and Hermione awoke the next morning. Hermione stood up with a slight pain in her abdomen, but she was fine after a second. She gave Draco a quick look before starting to make her breakfast. Draco was reading a letter, and a black owl perched on the window. She watched the expression on his face as he read the letter. Draco looked puzzled, worried, and finally, upset. Very upset. He threw down the letter, (DAMN IT!) stomped up the stairs (god damn mot-) and slammed his door. Hermione was obviously taken aback and confused. She picked up the letter and started to read it.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy-_

_You're time has come. The dark lord awaits your arrival to the black castle. He is sending 20 deatheaters who will take you back, and kill the mudblood. It would be best if you kissed her good bye tonight, as the lord is coming tomorrow. Tomorrow night at six pm, you are to kill the girl. No questions asked. Just wait to kill her until tomorrow night._

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Lucius Malfoy…HE'S DEAD GOD DAMN IT!" Hermione yelled so suddenly, the black owl tumbled off the ledge and fell. "DRACO MALFOY YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE _RIGHT NOW_!!!" Draco, in his room, could hear Hermione screaming at him. He groaned and looked out the window. He didn't want her to find out, he planned on running away, or something, but how could he have been so stupid. He had left the damn letter down there on the kitchen counter. "DRACO MALFOY I AM COMING UP NOW!!!" he laughed quietly. 'Sounds just like my mother' he thought, looking at the door. "Alohamora" she mumbled, slamming open the door and waving the letter around. "What is this??" she yelled, the letter now on the floor. "Draco, why didn't you _tell me_ that you were going to be a deatheater?" he phone rang. "GOD DAMN IT CALL BACK LATER!" she threw the phone as hard as she could at the wall on the other side of the hall, breaking it into a million pieces. "Draco _why_! How could you do this to me!" at this she sat down on his bed, clutching herself, sobbing. "Mione, shh. It's not as it seems. You don't understand!" "What is there to understand?? You betrayed me! How could you!" He sighed. "Mione, will you just hear me out?" she sniffed and looked at him, her eyes full of pain. "Fine. Go on." This was going to be a long story.

"It began like this. During the summer I was taken to the Groddik Cemetery in the far western corners of England. This cemetery is where every dead member of the Riddle family is buried. Every one of them, except for Salazar Slytherin. Salazar is buried at Hogwarts. Well, even Voldemort's father is buried there, so this of course was where Harry was taken to when Voldemort came to Hogwarts in the fourth year." Hermione nodded, the tears still sliding down her face in two red streams. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot now, and her neck was beginning to hurt for some reason. "Go on." She whispered, her voice hoarse. "Well, when my father and I touched down from our ride on the portkey, there were at least 50 deatheaters there. They stood in a circle, with Voldemort standing in the middle. Voldemort instructed me to come to him. I did as I was told. He asked me if I wished to become a deatheater. I told him that I had no intention of becoming one. So he… he…" Draco shuddered. "He put me under the Craticus curse. Flat out pain, Mione. Flat out pain. Anyways, he released the curse a second later and asked if I wanted to be a deatheater again. I thought about it, and decided that it would be smarter to go with what they wanted me to say, than say what I believe and die from saying it." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "You said yes…" Draco shook his head. "I said no." she slowly smiled. But Draco looked shifty. "Do you remember the Amandemor Curse?" Hermione's eyes widened again. "Yes. I remember that horrible curse! How could I forget it?" "Well," Draco started. "I think that it's time that we go back to Hogwarts." Hermione looked shocked. "With Dumbledore running around? He's going to come back to Hogwarts!" "No, Hermione. Dumbledore is not a deatheater. I don't think he is at least. Let's apparate in Hogsmead, and walk to Hogwarts. Maybe if we check in Dumbledore's office, we can find something. I'm pretty sure that I would have heard from my father if Dumbledore was a death eater or not. I told him that I wanted to be a deatheater but I wasn't ready yet." Hermione suddenly remembered why she was screaming in the first place. "Draco, isn't your father dead?" Draco gave her a look like she was crazy. "No, Mione, we talked about this in the beginning of the year. He just beats me every now and then." Hermione nodded. "We're leaving at eleven tonight. Be in the kitchen then. I need some time to be alone." Draco nodded and she went into her room to get a few things that she might need.

When ten thirty rolled around, a black owl soared into the room. "Father." Draco muttered. A large piece of parchment was tied to the owl's legs. Draco unrolled it and read the few words listed on the paper. "I am a Malfoy, and I am going to wreck havoc on all wizards?" the parchment turned to a shiny silver, with glossy green words at the top. _The Malfoy Map of the World_ "did you know about this?" Hermione asked, looking at a perfect map of New York City. The exact location of themselves was shown. "Yeah, I heard about it but I never knew that it was _real_!! Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown." The four immediately showed up on the map as glossy green dots with their names above them. "This is just like Harry's map!" Draco looked confused. "Oh, the Marauder's Map. Not really. This one is a map of the world, and that one was just of Hogwarts. Plus this one let's you control who you want to see. Harry potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavender brown. (Their dots disappeared every time Draco said their names.) Let's see…" he looked over the map. Little green lines clearly displayed the exact location of Draco and Hermione. "Look there. If we go to the Starbucks that we met at yesterday, we can go through the janitor's closet by the restrooms to an apparating portal. It's the closest one." Draco looked out the window. The open sign was still glowing. "I would say that we have 15 minutes or so to get there." Hermione nodded "Accio Cloak." Harry's invisibility cloak came zooming over to them. "Just in case" she added with a shrug. With that they left the house.

When they had finished running to the coffee shop, they ordered two espressos. "Best if we don't fall asleep along the way" they grabbed the coffee and turned down to the closet, ignoring the looks that they received from everyone when they entered the closet. "Ready?" Hermione stopped suddenly. "I just remembered something- I don't know HOW to apparate!!!" Draco rolled his eyes and showed her a little card that was in his back pocket. "An apparating license?? But don't you have to be eighteen to get it??" "I _am_ eighteen, Mione." "Oh yeah, I forgot. Carry on then Draco." A second later they were standing outside of one of the Hogsmead apparating portals. This one just happened to be in the basement of Honeyduke's. "I remember in 5th year Harry and Ron showed Ginny and me this passage. This wayWe wont have to walk in pure sight of Dumbledore. Hermione unbolted the lock on the trap door and pried it open. "It's not that far of a drop and there _is_ a latter, but the latter takes too long." Draco shrugged and watched her disappear. He followed a second later, and they ran down the gravel path.

After 10 minutes they emerged from the statue, slightly out of breath from running. "Not that far? _Ha_!" "Shh!" Hermione hissed, throwing the cloak around his shoulders and starting to walk in the direction of the headmaster's office. "Uh…" Draco said when he saw the statue. "Pixie sticks." Hermione whispered. "How did you know that?" Draco asked, slightly suspicious. "I was spying under the cloak." "Ohh" The circular room was no different than it had been in the fourth year, but there was a small trunk next to the closet. A small stack of keys were laying scattered around on the headmaster's desk. Draco looked curiously at the keys, and then to the trunk. He shrugged at Hermione, who smirked, and he picked up the closest key. It wouldn't fit the lock. The second didn't either. Not the third, fourth, fifth, all the way up to sixteenth. "Why wont it work?!" Draco half yelled at Hermione. She sat down next to the lock. "Alohamora." A yellow light whipped through the lock, and a small click sounded. The trunk was unlocked. Draco kicked it open and heard a slight moan from within. He looked down from ten feet in the air. Dumbledore was laying at the bottom, coated in a thin blanket of blood, and missing quite a lot of hair. "who's there…" a feeble voice whispered up. "who's there?" Dumbledore lifted his head and squinted up. "Guard the door." Hermione said to Draco, jumping down through the small trunk hole. she landed with a small thump in the bottom of the trunk, and knelt down next to the broken body of Albus Dumbledore. "Professor, it's me. Hermione Granger?" Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Well done, Miss Granger. Well done. Now please excuse me while I sleep." With that, he passed out.

Hermione was still sitting next to Dumbledore five minutes later when she heard a small, vibrating sound. The floor shook just slightly enough that you could feel it, but passed. The sound was getting louder though, and the shaking was coming back. This repeated every ten seconds. "Draco!" she screamed. "Draco, he's coming! He's coming Draco!" Draco jumped back into the _real_ Dumbledore's closet, and waited. Five seconds. Ten. Twenty… at thirty seconds of shuffling and curses, the closet door slammed open. "Well. Look who it is." A high and snobbish voice said. "f…f…father… it was you!" The Malfoy laughed. His disguise of silver and gray speckled hair was leaving him, the sunken light blue eyes were being replaced with Draco's vibrant silver ones. "Yes. It was me all along. Now then. I believe that you and I have some unfinished business to attend to an-" Lucius was cut off by a small cough from within the trunk. He stalked over to it. "Dumbledore. Unless you want to be killed next, I would suggest that you shut up!" He blasted a fireball down the trunk. It missed Dumbledore, and Hermione rolled out of the way just in time. "Right then. Draco Malfoy. For the past two months I have desperately been trying to kill you. ('obviously') SHUT UP BOY! Craticus!" Draco withered in pain on the floor of the office, screaming in pain. "The lord has called. You were to be killed months ago, but _somehow_ you were able to get away. _This _time however, you wont be getting away so easily." He laughed again and raised his wand. "CRATICUS!!" Draco shouted. "Now it's time for a little taste of your own medicine!" Lucius screamed as a thick wave of pain settled on his body. Hermione cringed, listening to the pained screams of Lucius. "Craticus!" Lucius had managed to say as he was being twisted painfully back. Hermione started to cry, listening to the two men's combined screams and rage. Dumbledore stirred next to her, whispering, "Miss Granger, be so kind as to give me a hand here." Hermione's head snapped over to him. "A healing charm?" she asked, looking over to him. He nodded weakly. "Hevious Oclair" a thin pink light came from Hermione's wand. Dumbledore was spun up to his feet, slidding a quick ways around the rocky floor. "Aah, the women's touch. Hevious Oclair. That's a good one, Miss Granger. Thank you. He gave one small looking jump, and he was standing at the opening to the trunk, Hermione following him."Expelliarmus! Perfectos Totalus!" Both men's wands shot out of their hands, releasing them from the throbbing pain. Draco fell into a small crumpled heap, and Lucius jumped back to his feet, but was shot down again when the second spell hit his body. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." Dumbledore muttered. Draco gave a weak moan from the corner, and Hermione ran to his side, supporting his head. "Hevious Oclair" she whispered. The light wrapped itself around Draco's body, and he was better in an instant. "Thanks, Mione." He whispered, getting to his feet. He nodded to Dumbledore, and stepped back away from his father. "The dementors will have to hear about this one, Lucius." Lucius stood up suddenly. "I don't think so. If the Perfectos Totalus spell didn't work for any longer than a minute," he was now standing in the frame of the window. "Then what makes you think that any other will?" he spread his arms out and fell backwards out of the window. There was an ear piercing screech, and a black dragon with a thick fire tail and eyes, shot up, Lucius on his back. "He'll be back. Just wait. He will be back." Draco and Hermione merely nodded.

A/n

Go read seventeen now ^^ these two put together only took me 3 hours to type… wow… that's pretty fast for me ^^


	17. Danger with Shadows

A/n This is the last chapter in this story. There will be a sequel. Don't worry; I'll have it out ASAP. I am going to start another story (Harry/Ginny I think) so hang tight, and I will start the sequel. The title will be Bleeding Heart. Oh- one little note- has anyone _ever_ heard Hermione dirty her mouth with naughty words (that's another one, Brie. Naughty ^^) SO, in my mind, Hermione is still a goody-goody, and she doesn't _dirty _her mouth. But… you know, some _other_ people do ^^.

17

Christmas. Everyone's favorite holiday. Especially for Hogwarts. All six of the runaways, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, and Ron, had returned to Hogwarts when Dumbledore had been found. Everyone was a bit reluctant to leave their beautiful homes, but Dumbledore said that they could have them back (slight eye roll as he said this) when their 7th year ended. So, as it was, everyone was enjoying their nice warm rooms, and hot Hogwarts breakfasts during this favorite season. Mistletoe was hung over every entrance in the castle, some of them (like the charms one for instance) were charmed to throw every fifth person who walked under it, into the closest person of the opposite sex. There were the normal gigantic Christmas trees in the great hall, and a light, color-changing snow magically fell from the ceiling. Fairies flew around every leaf of mistletoe, and circled couples or a boy and girl, _trying_ to cast a spell to make them fall in love, but always ended up just giving them a fireball when their spells got mixed up. This only happened once in a while, but was a good call for screams.

As Draco and Hermione came back from their holiday, as they liked to call it, they found that people were looking at them stranger than ever. They still believed that slytherins and Griffindors didn't, couldn't, and would _never_ be together. Draco and Hermione proved them wrong. They enjoyed every second that they had together, and each other was all that they could think about when they were not together. Sitting in charms the day before Christmas vacation, Ron slammed his quill down on the desk, and a loud crash came when his charms book slid on the ice charm that the class had been practicing on their desks. "God damn it! I can't concentrate! I have everything on my shoulders right now! I _need_ to get out of this fucking castle!" Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. The Ravenclaws in their class gave appalled looks to Ron when his books fell to the floor. "Why don't we go to our homes for vacation?" Harry suggested, looking at the other two. "I can't. Draco and I have to stay for the vacation. You know, head boy and girl stuff." Ron rolled his eyes. "Fuck it. Fuck the whole load of it. Head boy and girl stuff. You _know_ that the only reason that you're staying is so that you can-" Hermione gave him a hard push, and he sniggered at her bright face. "_Ron_!!!" he stopped laughing and grabbed his book off of the floor.

At lunch, a letter, a happier, (its like a howler, only happy. Not mean. And if you don't open it then envelope starts to dance and will open automatically, shooting purple or pink liquid that smells like about a bazillion perfumes at your face. And the people are usually screaming really happily.) And the daily post arrived in front of Ron. The sides of the happier began to quiver, and Ron quickly opened it. 

"RONALD WEASLEY!"Lavender's voice filled the hall. At this, most heads turned to Ron, who was beginning to go as purple as the envelope. He was clearly beyond embarrassment. "YOU WONT _BELIEVE_ THE WONDERFUL NEWS WE HAVE! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE PROUD NEW PARENTS TO A BABY!! OMIGOD IT'S _SOO_ COOL! DO YOU THINK THAT WE SHOULD NAME IT _CERULEAN???_ OR… OR… _FOREST???_ OMIGOD IM _SOO_ TOTALLY EXCITED!! GOTTA GO HUNNY DUKKE!!" Ron was turning green… as well as the teachers and most of the students. Mr. Ronald Weasley… going to have a kid… he turned away from the letter and threw up the sausages that he had devoured a few minutes ago. ('Ronald, is that _morning _sickness you have??' sniggered someone from the slytherin table.) Ron turned green again and most of the students fled the hall when the letter seemed like it was about to continue. "OMIGOD SO LIKE, MEET ME LATER, AND WE CAN TOTALLY LIKE TALK THIS OVER! (Shrill girly laugh that could only belong to Lavender.) "BYE BYE!!" a thick cloud of purple smoke smelling strongly of, well, Lavender, surrounded Ron, who turned and threw up again. Hermione looked around. Lav wasn't at breakfast. She grabbed Ron's arm, signaled for Draco, Ginny, and Harry to follow, and marched them to the library. It was empty, but she walked to the back where the private study rooms were, and threw Ron into a chair. He looked like he was going to be sick again. Draco grabbed a trashcan and stuffed it under Ron just in time. "Gin, will you go get Lav?" Ginny nodded and left, casting a worried look at Ron. Hermione sat down on the edge of the table and shoved some hair behind her ear. "This isn't good." She muttered. It was silence when Lav came in with Gin. "Ok, Ron, Lav, talk it over. Gin, you want to stay? Your good with this stuff." Ginny nodded. "I've got some work that I have to do, so I'll stay too." Harry said, pulling a charms textbook out of his bag and putting it on the table. Draco rolled his eyes. "Nosy spy." He said, pointing at Harry. Harry rolled _his_ eyes, and sat down. Hermione shrugged and took Draco's hand as they left the room.

That night, Hermione slipped into Draco's room to talk about Lav and Ron. "This is really bad. I can't believe that they didn't _do_ anything about it!" Draco shrugged. "He didn't read the letter. It's from his parents, and He left it on the table. I picked it up and it-" Hermione snatched the letter off of Draco's desk and ripped the letter open. She read it out-loud to Draco.

# Dear Ronald-

_Dear, I have some terrible news. On the night of December 26th, your father was murdered. I am so sorry, dear. But I hope that your Christmas was wonderful. The ministry is doing all that it can to catch the killer. They said that they will pull in some suspects and use a Time-Turner to go back and see what happened, but I doubt that they will since nobody was in the room. Well dear, have a wonderful rest of the break and year._

_Your mother_

Hermione gasped when she finished. "Murdered??" Draco looked shocked too. Not that he had ever truly _met_ the man, he just knew who he was. "Mione, it's late. We should go to bed." Hermione wasn't paying attention. "This letter says that the murder was on _DECEMBER 26TH!! IT'S THE 19TH! _Something's not right…" Draco put his arms around her waist. "Mione, don't worry about it. It must have been a mistake." Hermione nodded, but a gut feeling told her that it was no mistake. "Draco?" "Mmmh?" he muttered into her hair. "I'm sleeping with you tonight." Draco responded with another mmm hmm, and found himself being pulled onto Hermione.

It was one in the morning. Both were asleep in Draco's bed when the window opened, and a thick blanket of snow whirled in. A shadow came in and walked to the foot of the bed. Hermione sighed heavily and buried herself deeper into Draco's chest, shielding herself from the cold draft that came through the room. Two other shadows came into the room, and stood behind the first. Their hoods blocked any height from reaching their faces, but if a light were shone onto their bare heads, the shiner would have seen a pale white ghost standing at the foot of the bed. The closest figure to the bed slowly smiled, baring sharp, yellowing teeth. Another wave of wind came, and Hermione moaned, moving closer still to Draco. The shadows backed up as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, her arm tightly around Draco as she looked over at the window. She groaned as she stood up, and walked to the window. Her naked skin had Goosebumps rising up as she closed the source of the cold. She was about to crawl back into the bed next to Draco when a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and covering her mouth. She gasped and bit the dirty hand in front of her. "_DRACO!!" _She screamed. Draco sat straight up in bed and looked wildly around. The clouds in front of the moon moved, and a thin light illuminated a large knife at Hermione's neck, and a shadow holding her. She screamed again. Draco went to stand up when a something yellow came at his head. It struck him and he lay unconscious as the light hit Hermione too. Both unconscious, the shadows tied Hermione to the bedpost, and took Draco. Two of the three jumped out of the window onto brooms, and the last paused at the window, throwing Draco to the floor. He removed his hood, and muttered a counter curse. "Awakeneiss," Hermione's eyes opened and she looked to the window. Lucius Malfoy was grinning evilly as he jumped out of the window. Just then, Hermione felt another gut feeling as she realized that she was naked, that she was tied up, the window was open, and Draco was gone. She began to weep. Strong shudders filled her lungs as she gasped for breath. Draco was gone. _AMANDEMOR _her mind screamed suddenly. But Her eyes were swollen, and her body was ice cold she passed out before she could think about the curse.

Draco was awakened in a dungeon. His arms chained above his head, legs chained to the wall, and back aching. A cloaked figure came in with two small chicken bones, which he gave to Draco, and a small glass of blood, which he forced Draco to drink. Draco gagged as the red liquid flowed down his throat, and quickly threw it all back up. The hooded man grinned, and pulled out his wand. "Craticus." Draco screamed and fell to his knees. Blood pounded in his ears, and he felt a warm trickle of it roll past his temple. The spell was released from him a second later, and he hung his head. Two drops of blood hit the floor, along with two tears. This was torture. Pure torture. It seemed as though he would never be able to leave this horrible dungeon. Draco thought back as to _why_ he was here. What did he do to deserve a torture? He couldn't seem to remember, but he would soon enough. He passed out standing up, his head still hung, and when he woke up, he raised his head. "Hermione." He moaned. With that, he passed once more, and did not wake up for a long time.

A/n I'm very sorry to leave you with such an evil cliffhanger, but I promise that the sequel will be soon. If I have copied anyone's story (which I don't believe that I did, but I would just like to make sure) I apologize. Please leave your name or something and I will post a link to the story. Thank you for helping me through the first half of this story reviewers!! And a big thanks to these people-

Anarchy star for being there to talk about sporkness and stories ^^ thanks; I owe you one BIG TIME!!

B4me (and another friend) for helping me through that karate tournament! WE KICKED ASS! Lol not really, but HEY! Second place was nice for me (shut up you double first placer ^^)

Snow-Queen Because I absolutely LOVE her stories and she is an awesome reviewer!!

And everyone else who reviewed but either I am too lazy to work that hard to write a note, or I just forgot ^^ please don't feel left out.

Thank you everyone, and I will start the sequel soon! By the way- the last part of this story was purely my worst nightmare of torture, and I apologize for my twisted side. I just wanted to make sure that I left a good cliffhanger for the next story. And Lav getting pregnant will play a sort of big role in the next story, along with the Amandemor curse. Till next time!!

GerHPfa


End file.
